No Regrets
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Cuando Burt se volvió a casar, Kurt no creyó que se obsesionaría con su hermanastro. Era un completo idiota, pero hermoso y quería meterse en sus pantalones cuanto antes. Tal vez seducirlo no era una mala idea. El problema, su hermanastro no le prestaba atención y para su mala suerte, era hetero. Bp!Kurt / Badass!Blaine / Mpreg!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

_Hola otra vez, traigo este nuevo fic, es muy corto, serán solo 3 capítulos, no sé si tendrá epílogo y no habrá secuela. Espero que les guste, es muy distinto a todo lo que he escrito, por lo que pido disculpas de antemano XD_

**_Colega (Milly) Feliz cumpleaños :D_**

_Espero tener listo en un rato más el capítulo de But in this jungle, You Can't Run, para los que leen ese._

_**Advertencias:** Este fic es Boypussy!Kurt, por lo que si no se sienten cómodos leyendo algo así, será mejor que no lo lean jeje _

_Bien, ya advertidos, los invito a leer :)_

_xoxo_

_mayi._

* * *

— ¡Kuuuuurt! — gritó Burt desde la puerta de entrada — Apresúrate, vamos a llegar tarde.

— ¡Ya voy! — dijo de mal humor el castaño — No sé por qué tienes tanto interés en que yo vaya — se cruzó de brazos frente a su padre.

— Sabes muy bien por qué debes acompañarme — Burt se acomodó la corbata, estaba demasiado nervioso — Llevo un año con Elaine y en menos de 1 mes nos casaremos. Debemos tener un momento los 4, antes de que vivamos todos juntos — Kurt se volteó a mirarlo.

— ¿Los 4?

Kurt sabía que Elaine tenía un hijo. Un maldito badass por cierto, o eso era lo que él creía. Su padre ya lo conocía y le mencionó lo grosero que había sido. Al parecer no se encontraba a gusto con que su madre se volviera a casar. Luego de la muerte de su padre, el muchacho se había vuelto un completo desastre. Llegaba de madrugada, faltaba a la escuela, había cambiado su apariencia y hasta un piercing tenía.

Eso era lo que Kurt conocía de su nuevo hermanastro y que tenían la misma edad. Ambos 17 años. Era consciente de que nunca se podría llevar bien con él, pero mientras más alejado estuvieran el uno del otro, mejor sería. Si él no lo molestaba, Kurt tampoco lo molestaría.

— Sí, Kurt. Elaine va a ir con su hijo — Kurt soltó un bufido — Y no te quiero ver con mala cara. El muchacho puede ser desagradable, pero tendremos que aprender a vivir con él. ¿Lo harás por mí Kurt?

Kurt haría cualquier cosa por su padre y desde que comenzó a salir con Elaine que su vida había cambiado, sonreía más e incluso había mejorado su alimentación. Era obvio que la mujer tenía algo que ver en el asunto. Resignado, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo y con una fingida sonrisa,

— Por supuesto papá.

Burt sabía que era duro para Kurt, él no quería reemplazar a su madre, creyó que nunca se volvería a enamorar, pero el destino le tenía preparado algo mejor. Una tarde cuando iba distraído con el carrito del supermercado, no se fijó en la mujer que venía de frente y terminaron chocando los carros. Elaine fue a dar al suelo y él corrió a ayudarla. Apenas la vio a los ojos, supo que ella era la indicada, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y por un momento creyó que sufriría otro infarto, pero no era eso. Era que había encontrado a la mujer con la que se volvería a casar.

Llegaron al restaurant y vieron a Elaine en una de las mesas, al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono y ni rastros de su hijo. Kurt miró a todos lados, a pesar de que tenía una leve impresión de cómo sería, sentía curiosidad.

— Lamento la demora — Burt se acercó a su novia y depositó un beso en sus labios.

— No te preocupes, cariño, acabo de llegar — le sonrió — Kurt, me alegro que te hayas unido a nosotros — lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

— Sí, bueno… me encanta pasar tiempo con ustedes — dijo con una sonrisa fingida que más bien parecía una mueca. Elaine se tapó la boca mientras soltaba una risita.

— Cariño no hay necesidad de que me mientas, conozco a los chicos de tu edad. Sé muy bien que preferirías estar en cualquier otro lugar con tus amigos — Oh sí, ella no sabía nada de la vida de Kurt. El castaño rodó los ojos y fijó su vista en el menú.

— Pero tenía que comer y acá tienen una lasagna exquisita — mencionó sin levantar la vista.

— Por cierto — interrumpió Burt — ¿Dónde está tu hijo? Pensé que él igual vendría

— Le pedí por favor que viniera, pero ya sabes cómo es él — dijo cerrando los ojos — Recién hablé con él y me dijo que estaba en una fiesta. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Son las 2 de la tarde! — Burt se acercó más a su novia y le acarició la mano. Kurt los veía de reojo.

— Es solo una fase por la que él está pasando, ya verás que luego se arrepentirá de haber desperdiciado tiempo con su maravillosa madre — Elaine sonrió y se acercó a besarlo.

— Ojalá fuera como Kurt — el castaño levantó la mirada — Él es tan gentil y tan buen hijo. Ustedes dos son tan unidos, quisiera tener siquiera un 5% de lo que ustedes tie- ¡Blaine!

Elaine saltó de su asiento y fue a buscar a su hijo. Kurt dirigió su mirada hacia ellos. Vio que ella lo abrazaba, por lo cual aún no podía verlo, solo una mata de pelos. Negro y rizado. Vestía con una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones negros. De uno de sus bolsillos colgaba una cadena y por supuesto los botines negros. Kurt rodó los ojos ante el cliché que veía, era el típico 'rebelde'. Además de ser un hobbit.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? — le preguntó Burt a su hijo

— Oh nada, yo solo recordé algo — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Kurt, quiero que conozcas a mi hijo Blaine — Elaine tenía tomado del brazo a Blaine, el cual no se veía muy a gusto. Era obvio que no quería estar ahí, su cara lo delataba, pero aun así, Kurt no puedo evitar mirarlo bien. Sus ojos color avellana, su cabello despeinado, sus cejas triangulares, sus labios…

— Cierra la boca, princesita — Cierto, era un completo idiota.

— ¡Blaine! — Lo regañó Elaine — Esa no es forma de tratar a tu futuro hermano

— ¡Hermanastro! — dijeron Kurt y Blaine al mismo tiempo. Los dos se miraron llenos de odio. Ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí y tampoco querían tener que vivir juntos.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, pidieron la comida. Burt y Elaine no dejaban de hacerse mimos y hablar entre ellos. Al parecer habían olvidado a sus hijos, pero ellos se mantenían concentrados en sus platos de comida, comiendo en silencio. De vez en cuando, Kurt levantaba la vista y lo miraba con cuidado de no ser sorprendido. En realidad era bastante atractivo, siempre y cuando mantuviera la boca cerrada.

El almuerzo llegó a su fin, sin antes organizar otro encuentro los 4.

Habían sobrevivido al almuerzo y la cena que fue organizada para una semana después. Los preparativos de la boda estaban casi listos, ya solo faltaba 1 semana. Elaine y Burt querían que sus hijos pasaran más tiempo juntos, que aprendieran a convivir.

— Kurt, Elaine se quedará a dormir hoy — A Kurt no le importaba, de todas formas, en una semana más vivirían juntos — Y también Blaine — Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

Elaine llegó sola a las 7 de la tarde, se ofreció a hacer la cena para los 4, rogando que su hijo se dignara a aparecer. Cuando le comentó de quedarse a dormir en casa de Burt, no le había gustado la idea, mucho menos porque él tendría que dormir en el sofá. Salió cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Blaine no había llegado a cenar y ya eran las 11 de la noche. Elaine le había enviado la dirección en un mensaje de texto que su hijo no respondió. Tal vez llegaría a su casa, por lo que decidió irse a dormir con Burt. Estaba preocupada, pero por la mañana muy temprano volvería a su casa y comprobaría si Blaine estaba ahí o no.

La habitación de Burt se encontraba en el segundo piso, por lo que no escucharon cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de entrada a las 2 de la mañana. El problema era que Kurt sí. Con miedo se acercó y miró por la ventana con mucho cuidado. Tal vez sería algún borracho y confundió su casa, pero no lo era. Se sorprendió al ver a Blaine afuera. Se acercó a la puerta quitándole el seguro y la abrió. Pero al hacerlo, Blaine cayó encima de él y fueron los dos a dar al suelo.

— ¿Blaine? — lo llamó Kurt en un susurro, no quería despertar a su padre y mucho menos a Elaine. No quería que viera a su hijo en ese estado. ¿Estaba borracho? Intentó quitárselo de encima. Lo movió hacia un lado, empujándolo desde las costillas.

— ¡Ayy! Ten más cuidado, princesa — se quejó Blaine y trató de levantarse con mucha dificultad.

— Ugh, eres tan desagradable — Kurt no lo podía ver bien, debido a que estaban a oscuras, se levantó y cerró la puerta de la calle que aún se encontraba abierta, le volvió a colocar el seguro. Se volteó y prendió una lámpara — ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Blaine qué te sucedió? — el castaño corrió al lado de Blaine.

— No seas tan exagerado

— ¡Estás sangrando!

— Eso a ti no te importa, ¿dónde hay un baño?

— No, vamos a mi cuarto

— Suéltame — Blaine intentó zafarse del agarre de Kurt, pero estaba tan débil. — ¡Déjame en paz! — Kurt no le hizo caso y como pudo lo llevó hasta su cuarto, con mucho cuidado lo dejó en su cama y se dirigió hasta el baño por un maletín de primeros auxilios. — ¿Qué haces? — preguntó asustado Blaine, al ver que Kurt se acercaba con un poco de algodón a su cara, específicamente a su labio.

— Es solo un poco de alcohol, es para limpiarte la herida antes de que se infecte.

— Ow ow — se quejó Blaine mientras Kurt lo limpiaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los puños soportando el dolor. Kurt por su parte, mientras lo limpiaba no dejaba de mirar las facciones de su cara, Blaine era tan lindo que podría quedarse mirando su rostro por horas, pero luego recordaba lo desagradable que era y le apretaba con más fuerza el algodón en el labio. — Ten cuidado — dijo Blaine abriendo los ojos y mirando lo cerca que se encontraba Kurt. Nunca lo había mirado detalladamente y se sorprendió de lo pálida que era su piel y lo suave que se veía. Quería pasar su mano por las mejillas para comprobarlo. Notó las pecas que tenía en la nariz que nunca antes había visto y sus facciones eran tan delicadas, su nariz respingada, sus orejas puntiagudas, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos. Definitivamente nunca antes los había mirado y eran como dos océanos donde se podría perder. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Los hombres no miran a otros hombres tan detalladamente. Se regañó mentalmente.

Kurt se levantó, iba al baño a botar el algodón sucio, pero en su movimiento se le cayó al suelo. De espaldas a Blaine se agachó para recogerlo y Blaine tuvo un primer plano del trasero del castaño. Tragó con dificultad, porque estaba seguro que nunca antes lo había mirado y mucho menos a otro hombre.

— Listo — dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en los labios — Tus heridas están limpias — mencionó luego de limpiarle el labio y la ceja, pero estaba seguro de que debajo de la camisa no se encontraría muy bien. — Ahm… creo que deberías dormir, pero primero tómate estas pastillas para que no sientas dolor — le entregó un vaso de agua y dos pastillas. Blaine las aceptó y se las tragó. Dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y se acomodó para levantarse. Lo esperaba un incómodo sofá. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó confundido Kurt.

— Ir a dormir ¿Qué creías? — dijo rodando los ojos.

— No seas tonto, duerme en mi cama. No puedes dormir en el sofá así como estás — Blaine quería responderle de que no se metiera en sus asuntos, que él se las arreglaría como fuera, pero realmente le dolía el cuerpo y quería descansar. Exhaló pesadamente y le agradeció a Kurt por cederle su cama.

— Tu cama es bastante grande

— Lo sé — murmuró Kurt, mientras buscaba un pijama para prestarle a Blaine — Toma, puedes usar mi baño si quieres, de todas formas, yo ya me voy. Que descanses.

— Kurt espera — se apresuró a decir Blaine. El castaño se sorprendió, porque era la primera vez que Blaine lo llamaba por su nombre y no le decía princesa.

— ¿Qué?

— Estaba pensando que no es necesario que duermas en el sofá

— Ya te dije que tú necesitas dormir en un lugar más cómodo y te aseguro que mi cama es mucho más cómoda que el sofá.

— No me dejaste terminar

— ¿Entonces?

— Quería decirte que si tú no tienes problema, por esta noche podríamos hacer tregua

— ¿Tregua? — el castaño lo miró incrédulo

— Sí, mira. Sé que me he comportado como un imbécil contigo y tú me acabas de curar las heridas a pesar de eso

— Bueno, no todos somos iguales y con un simple gracias basta Blaine, no tienes que darme un discurso, no es necesario — dijo con un sonrisa.

— Claro. Gracias Kurt.

— De nada — el castaño se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación — Buenas noches

— ¡Kurt! — lo volvió a llamar

— ¿Qué quieres Blaine?

— Quería decirte que...

— ¿Qué?

— Si no tienes problema, porque yo no lo tengo — mencionó rápidamente — podemos compartir tu cama. Es muy amplia y cada cual puede dormir de un extremo. — Kurt lo pensó por un momento. Dormir en el sofá sería incómodo y mañana tenía que levantarse muy temprano.

— Bien, yo dormiré al rincón

— Como quieras ¿Ahora sí puedo usar el baño?

— Claro.

Kurt se acomodó en la cama, lo más apegado a la pared que fuese posible. Blaine regresó a los pocos minutos vistiendo un pijama de Kurt que le quedaba largo de las piernas y una camiseta blanca. Kurt tragó duro al verlo así. Su cuerpo se veía muy bien ¿cómo se sentiría al tocarlo? Negó con la cabeza y se volteó. Ahora su mirada estaba en la pared de su habitación.

— ¿Estás dormido? — susurró Blaine

— No

— ¿No te parece incómodo que compartamos la cama? — Blaine se escuchaba tímido ¿era el mismo Blaine que siempre le decía alguna idiotez?

— No Blaine y ya duérmete

— Bueno.

Blaine se acostó muy a la orilla, dándole la espalda a Kurt. De alguna forma se sentía incómodo compartiendo la cama con él, pero intentó relajarse. Sabía que Kurt era gay, su madre le había dicho y él no tenía problema con ello. Tenía amigos que lo eran, pero él nunca compartió una cama con uno de ellos, ni siquiera con sus amigos heterosexuales, solo con chicas. Y eso había sido mientras tenían relaciones sexuales, porque él no era de acurrucarse, por lo que se iba de inmediato una vez terminado el acto.

Los dos tenían un lío en la cabeza, pero lograron quedarse dormidos. Era una noche de verano y hacía un calor infernal, por ello Kurt dormía sin pijama, solo con su bóxer y una camiseta. Blaine cuando entró en la cama no lo notó, pero ahora él tenía tanto calor que solo atinó a quitarse el pantalón de franela, quedando en bóxer. Se mantuvo en el mismo lugar y nuevamente volvió a quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt se despertó sintiendo algo extraño, pensó que estaba soñando y se relajó. Sentía unos brazos que lo apretaban. Estaba tan cómodo que no quería abrir los ojos. Movió un poco su cadera para sentir más de ese bulto que hacía fricción en su trasero. Se sentía tan mojado, era el sueño erótico más real que había tenido, solo tendría que colocarle una cara al individuo.

Muchas veces soñaba con Finn, cuando tuvo un enamoramiento hacia él, luego comenzó a soñar con Sam y en las últimas noches había soñado con Blaine y en las mañanas siempre despertaba tan mojado, que no podía evitar tocarse, introduciendo sus dedos en su vagina, masajeando su clítoris y viniendo fuerte con el nombre de Blaine. Imaginando que eran sus dedos los que lo tocaban. Pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Él era heterosexual, al igual que sus otros enamoramientos, tendría que superarlo, pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría cada sueño con él y se imaginaría a Blaine cada vez que se masturbaba.

Rodó su cadera nuevamente y escuchó un gemido. Eso era nuevo. En sus sueños no recordaba mucho cuando ellos gemían. Se movió más cerca, acomodándose para que ese bulto rozara sus labios.

— ¡Mierda! — salió de la boca de Kurt en un susurro, se sentía tan bien. Llevó una de sus manos dentro de su bóxer y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con su dedo pulgar, sin dejar de mover sus caderas, suavemente. Se mordía el labio para silenciar los gemidos, pero era tan real el sueño. Quería probar algo, con cuidado bajó su bóxer, con ayuda de sus piernas dejándolo en las rodillas. Se volvió a acercar y ahora lo sentía mejor el bulto, pero quería más. Con sus manos temblorosas, le quitó el bóxer al que estaba detrás de él. Esperaba que fuese Blaine, al menos en sueños fantasear con él era una delicia. Mientras se lo quitaba, lo volvió a escuchar. Un nuevo gemido de la boca de su amante. Sus sonidos eran deliciosos.

Tomó una respiración profunda y acercó su cadera a la de Blaine, porque en su sueño era Blaine el que se lo iba a coger tan duro que al otro día no podría ni siquiera sentarse. Incluso mordiéndose el labio, no pudo resistir soltar un sonido gutural al sentir la enorme polla de Blaine rozar su coño, pero el moreno no lo tenía tan fácil. Era tan duro que le dolía.

Blaine sentía que estaba soñando que se follaba a alguien, pero no lograba colocarle un rostro. Solo veía la piel pálida y se sentía tan suave y firme, mientras le abrazaba. Era consciente de que era un coño, uno que se sentía tan bien y tan mojado, que quería hundirse en él, ya no lo resistía más. Incluso escuchaba los gemidos de la boca de su acompañante, si tan solo tuviera un rostro. Se sorprendió al imaginarse la cara de Kurt, pero él con un coño no era posible. Al menos en su fantasía sí, por lo que se dejó llevar.

Se acercó más y lo soltó de uno de sus brazos para llevar su mano hasta la pelvis, bajando por el abdomen. Comenzó a acariciarlo y le encantó la sensación, Kurt estaba tan mojado, que con el mismo líquido pudo humectar su dedo e introducirlo en el castaño, haciéndolos a los dos gemir.

— _Blaaiine_ — susurraba entre gemidos Kurt y el moreno no podía sentirse más excitado. Escuchar su nombre de los labios de Kurt hizo que su polla doliera más.

Introdujo otro dedo en Kurt, metiéndolo con cuidado y sacándolos una y otra vez. Kurt levantó su pierna izquierda y la colocó encima de las de Blaine, dada la posición en la se encontraban, ambos de lado en cucharita.

Blaine sacó sus dedos e inmediatamente los llevó a su boca. Saboreándolos, Kurt sabía tan bien y estaba listo para ser penetrado. La posición era incómoda, pero Blaine se las ingenió para acomodarse mue bien detrás de Kurt, meciendo su polla entre los pliegues y tocándole el clítoris con la cabeza. Era tan agradable la sensación.

— _Ah aa-aah_ — gemía entrecortadamente el castaño.

— _Shh shhh —_ intentaba callarlo Blaine, pero sin dejar de moverse

Blaine decidió que basta de juegos y se acomodó para penetrarlo. Kurt inmediatamente separó lo mejor que pudo las piernas, esperando lo que venía. Blaine se movió hacia adelante, empujando su polla en la entrada de Kurt. Metió solo la punta, haciendo que Kurt se arqueara y él mismo echara la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando desesperado.

— ¡Kurt! — gritó su padre — ¿Ya te levantaste?

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos, Blaine saltó de la cama yendo a dar al suelo y Kurt no se atrevía a voltearse a ver a Blaine.

Oh mierda, ¿qué acaba de hacer? O mejor dicho ¿qué fue lo que estuvo a punto de hacer? Estaba jodido, bueno, en realidad no todavía, pero después de eso, se había sentido tan bien y esperaba que se volviera a repetir, mientras su cabeza ya estaba maquinando un plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_ItsMeAgaiin: Ayy tal vez serán 4 capítulos XD pero más de 5 no lo creo u.u_

_Candy Criss: Blaine es heterosexual y Kurt es el que intentará seducirlo._

_Elbereth3: Me alegra que te haya gustado :) me ha costado un poco escribir este fic, ya que es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito anteriormente ahaha espero no defraudarlos XD_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi._

* * *

**2**

Blaine había salido corriendo de la habitación, encerrándose en el baño. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Si no fuera por Burt, habría tenido relaciones sexuales con Kurt, su hermanastro, hombre, pero con un coño. Notó que todavía tenía una erección, incluso con el susto que había tenido, solo había bajado un poco, pero seguía doliendo y pensar en Kurt, más bien en una parte específica de él, no lo ayudaba. Tendría que solucionar su problema, sintiendo vergüenza de él mismo, llevó una mano a su miembro, palpitante y comenzó a acariciarlo. Con el pulgar en la punta, sintiendo el líquido preseminal y desparramándolo por el largo de su miembro. Con su puño apretándolo y moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo no duraría mucho, además, de imaginarse a Kurt rogando por su polla. Con eso último terminó corriéndose tan fuerte, como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, ni siquiera cuando tenía relaciones con alguna desconocida al azar. Intentó regularizar su respiración y con una toalla de papel limpió su mano y su miembro. Se mojó la cara y salió del baño como si nada hubiese ocurrido, solo tendría que evitar a Kurt.

Para su suerte, cuando salió, el castaño ya no estaba. Cuando Blaine salió corriendo de su cuarto, él se encerró en su propio baño y llevó sus dedos hacia su hendidura, todavía estaba mojada, introduciendo dos dedos e imaginando que eran los de Blaine, no tardó mucho tiempo en correrse. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió de ahí.

La experiencia que había vivido en la mañana había sido demasiado buena y quería que se repitiera. Tendría que hacer algo, pero ya pensaría en ello. Quedaban pocos días para la boda y su padre ya le había dicho que tendría que quedarse con Blaine por 2 semanas cuando él y Elaine se fueran de luna de miel. Ahora no podía estar más feliz por la noticia. Tendría 2 semanas para seducirlo, estaba seguro que Blaine había disfrutado igual que él. Era cosa de tiempo.

* * *

Kurt se sentía cada vez más excitado, su coño le dolía de tan necesitado que se encontraba. Tal vez debería replantearse la idea, porque no creía que pudiera soportar más y la idea de buscar a alguien que pudiera darle placer no se le apetecía mucho, él quería a Blaine. Se estaba obsesionando con el moreno. Y esa mañana en particular había sido muy difícil.

Elaine y Blaine nuevamente se habían quedado a dormir, pero el moreno evitaba a Kurt, seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y en cambio hacía como si no existiera. Kurt no sabía qué le molestaba más, que le hablara para decirle alguna idiotez o que no hablara. Definitivamente la segunda opción y más encima ni siquiera había notado su atuendo. Se había vestido especialmente para él. Un pantalón blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y una camisa de color negra que se apegaba a su cuerpo.

Se fue a dormir dándole un golpe a su puerta, frustrado de que nada le saliera como él quería, pero qué equivocado que estaba, porque su atuendo sí había tenido un efecto en Blaine, pero él no lo notó. Por ello Blaine no se había levantado de su asiento, para no dar un espectáculo de su enorme erección al ver a Kurt contornear sus caderas en esos pantalones. Una vez que todos se levantaron, él se excusó para ir al baño, donde nuevamente tuvo que solucionar su problema. Mordiéndose el labio fuertemente para que no lo escucharan.

Su madre le acomodó el sofá donde dormiría, en 2 días más se trasladarían a su nueva casa por lo que no tendría que dormir en ese incómodo sofá, tendría su propio cuarto o al menos era lo que esperaba. Blaine intentaba dormir, daba vueltas en el sofá intentando encontrar la forma más cómoda, pero no lo lograba. Escuchó un ruido y se quedó inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido.

Kurt había ido por un vaso con agua, tampoco podía dormir y el calor era sofocante. Iba solo en bóxer, se había quitado la camiseta en su cuarto. Para llegar a la cocina debía pasar por el living, como iba medio somnoliento, no recordó que Blaine estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Cuando salió de la cocina, con el vaso con agua vio a Blaine con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida. Kurt al ver que Blaine no se movió, tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de enfrente. Tomó un poco de agua y luego comenzó a jugar. Cerró los ojos y dejó correr un poco de agua por su torso desnudo, pasando una mano por su cuerpo y jugando con un pezón. Entreabrió un ojo para ver si había llamado la atención de Blaine y como era de esperarse, el moreno no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Kurt lo estaba torturando. Y él no era gay. Lo mejor sería encontrar alguna mujer con la cual saciar sus necesidades, porque de esta forma, no podría seguir viviendo ahí.

El castaño se mordió el labio, mientras seguía jugando con el agua. Untaba sus dedos en el agua y luego los pasaba por su torso, delineando sus músculos. Kurt abrió los ojos al escuchar un gemido. Su plan estaba funcionando, tal vez debería seguir con sus juegos hasta que el mismo Blaine viniera rogándole para que lo dejara follárselo y él encantado le diría que sí.

— Bla- ine — dijo entrecortadamente — no sabía que estabas despierto. — mencionó con su voz más inocente — Hace mucho calor esta noche y vine a beber un poco de agua y refrescarme.

Blaine lo miró por última vez y se volteó dándole la espalda. No podía ser que su hermanastro tuviera esos efectos en él. Debía controlarse y pensar en mujeres. Mujeres con largas piernas, con grandes senos, aunque eso nunca le importó demasiado. Un trasero redondo, firme, que den ganas de morderlo y un cuello apetecible. ¡Mierda! La cara de Kurt era lo primero que imaginaba, claro, sin senos.

Pensó en cosas desagradables para evitar una erección que ya se estaba formando. Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, pero además, le agregó unos cuando hielos. Con una sonrisa malévola volvió y se paró frente a Kurt.

— Para que te refresques — le lanzó el vaso por la cabeza — Ya que tienes tanto calor — dejó el vaso en una mesa y volvió a su sofá, dándole la espalda.

— ¡Estúpido!

— Sí, lo que digas, princesita. Ya vete a dormir — Blaine estaba aguantando la risa. Sintió a Kurt levantarse y por un momento creyó que Kurt le haría lo mismo, pero no. Solo dejó el vaso en la mesa y se fue a su cuarto echando humos.

— Ese imbécil me la va a pagar — gruñó Kurt en su cuarto, mientras se secaba el cuerpo.

* * *

2 días después se habían cambiado a su nueva casa. Blaine y Kurt aún no la habían visto y sus padres les tenían una tremenda sorpresa.

— ¡Imposible!

— Ni lo sueñen

— Chicos, cálmense — pidió Elaine. — Es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir, tal vez sea por un tiempo, aunque honestamente a mí me gusta mucho y a Burt igual. Además, ustedes el próximo año irán a la Universidad, por lo que no pasarán tiempo acá.

— ¿Y si quiero traer a alguien? — Kurt se volteó a mirarlo. Mejor que ni lo intentara. — No, mamá. Necesito mi privacidad, no puedo compartir la habitación con… _él_ — escupió la última palabra

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Burt, cuando se acercó a ellos

— ¿Papá no pudiste conseguir una casa con 3 dormitorios?

— Kurt te prometo que no será tan malo y de esa forma aprenderán a convivir juntos.

Kurt lo pensó por un momento, quizás el compartir habitación no sería tan malo después de todo. Podría emplear otras técnicas, mientras dormían a unos pocos metros de distancia.

— Está bien. — trató de no darle importancia, pero en realidad ahora era lo que más quería.

Las dos noches antes de la boda, Blaine llegó de madrugada al cuarto y Kurt ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Y por las mañanas, Blaine tenía el sueño tan profundo que no había podido hacer nada.

La boda se llevó acabo, los recién casados estaban felices y derrochaban amor por los poros. Kurt sacó a bailar a su padre y Blaine hizo lo mismo con su madre.

El moreno no podía negar lo feliz que se veía su madre. Burt realmente le hacía bien, después de haberla visto tan deprimida por años. Ahora sentía que por fin volvía a ser ella misma. Mirándola y pensando en lo bien que se veía, no notó que Burt se la quitaba para bailar con ella. Blaine se sonrojó, porque estaba distraído y aceptó la mano que ofrecían para bailar. Cuando notó que era Kurt, lo soltó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, princesa? Los hombres no bailan juntos — con eso se volteó, pero Kurt lo detuvo

— Ahora soy yo el que te va a pedir tregua — los dos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer por su columna dorsal al recordar lo que había sucedido la vez que hicieron tregua. — Es el casamiento de nuestros padres, no hagas una escenita. Y eso solo un baile, después de todos somos hermanastros y es lo que todos esperan — Tal vez en otra vida había sido actor, porque esa inocencia en su voz no era normal. Esperaba que Blaine se lo creyera. Por suerte, todos estaban pendientes de ellos.

— Bien — rodó los ojos — Un baile.

En ese preciso momento, la música cambió. Ahora era un lento lo que sonaba y Blaine se colocó nervioso ¿Era Kurt el que provocaba eso en él? ¿O era toda la gente mirando cómo bailaba con otro hombre? Resignado tomó a Kurt de la cintura y el castaño le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos.

Comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de la música, realmente no era tan desagradable bailar con Kurt después de todo y olía bastante bien. Cerró los ojos e inhaló su olor. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó un poco de Kurt.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó Kurt demasiado cerca. Blaine tragó con dificultad.

— N-nada — Kurt volvió a juntar sus cuerpos nuevamente, y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos en la nuca. Blaine cerraba los ojos porque estaba teniendo un momento difícil. Kurt lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello. Con su nariz le rozó el cuello y sintió a Blaine tensarse.

— ¿Blaine? — Kurt lo estaba mirando y Blaine no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia los labios carnosos de Kurt. La canción había terminado y eso sirvió para que Blaine reaccionara, alejándose.

— Listo, se acabó la tregua. — se alejó de Kurt rápidamente, antes de que el castaño lo detuviera y fue a beber algo con mucho alcohol.

Kurt se fue a sentar y Blaine comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar buscando a su próxima víctima, tal vez Kurt tenía amigas que estaban buenas. Vio una morena, realmente no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero quería divertirse. Caminó hacia ella, pero una rubia se le adelantó.

— San, vamos a bailar — escuchó decir a la rubia, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo que ahora eran gays? Negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando. Había una morena que estaba acompañada de un rubio que al parecer era su novio. Next. O eran gays o estaban ocupadas. Demasiado drama. Se volteó bruscamente sin fijarse.

— Lo siento — mencionó una chica rubia que había chocado con él.

— No te preocupes — le dedicó una sonrisa — No te había visto antes

— Estoy en el club glee con Kurt

— Eres muy linda — la rubia se sonrojó — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Quinn

— Entonces Quinn ¿Quieres bailar? — le tendió una mano

— Por qué no — le aceptó la mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Blaine la observó detalladamente. Quinn era linda y estaba seguro de que una noche con ella sería bastante bueno después de todo. No había tenido tanta suerte con la música, bailaban muy lejos, pero él no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de tocarla más de la cuenta. Le colocaba una mano en la cintura y la baja poco a poco. Le tomó la mano y cambiaron de lugares. Los dos se reían, lo estaban pasando bien. Levantó su vista y vio a Kurt.

Kurt había hecho lo mismo que Blaine, excepto que él no buscaba una mujer, sino un hombre y para su buena suerte. Blaine tenía muchos amigos hombres, debido a que estudiaba en una escuela para varones. Tuvo que pasearse por entre ellos para que su gaydar se activara. Había un rubio alto que le llamó la atención, pero tenía novio y luego su vista se detuvo en uno alto, de cabello castaño, que lo miraba con una sonrisa encantadora. El más alto se le acercó con dos vasos en la mano, entregándole uno.

— Así que tú eres el hermanastro de Blaine — Kurt asintió.

— ¿Y tú eres?

— Sebastián, pero puedo ser quién tú quieras que sea. — le guiñó un ojo. Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse. — Me encanta esta canción, ¿vamos a bailar?

Kurt lo siguió y comenzó a bailar con Sebastián. Por un momento olvidó al moreno de ojos avellana y cabello rizado. Se concentró en el adonis que tenía enfrente. A pesar de que la canción no lo ameritaba, Sebastián bailaba casi pegado a Kurt.

Blaine no entendía por qué había sentido tan feo cuando los vio juntos. Tal vez porque él conocía a Sebastián y sabía cómo era, pero Kurt tampoco era un santo. Qué le importaba a él. Era problema de Kurt y Sebastián.

— Estás distraído — le comentó Quinn

— Lo siento, es solo cansancio ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

— ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? — preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño

— Ya sabes, podemos tirar en el baño o vamos a otro lugar, como tú prefie- — fue interrumpido por un golpe en su mejilla. Quinn le había dado una cacheta que le hizo girar la cara.

— Imbécil — la rubia salió corriendo de ahí, mientras Blaine se llevaba una mano a su mejilla. Escuchó unas risas y se volteó a ver de dónde venían. Eran Kurt y Sebastián que se estaban riendo de él.

Blaine pasó por entre ellos, empujándolos y se dirigió hacia el baño.

El resto de la noche pasó normal, Kurt siguió bailando y coqueteando con Sebastián, mientras Blaine decidió por quedarse conversando con sus amigos y sin dejar de mirar cómo bailaban. Parecía que se estaban apareando. Blaine buscó con la mirada a Burt, no podía ser tan descarado Kurt para bailar tan provocativamente ahí con su padre presente. Pero Burt no le prestaba atención, estaba de lo más feliz con su esposa.

— Pareces celoso — mencionó Wes

— ¿Por qué estaría celoso?

— Porque Sebastián siempre ha intentado entrar en tus pantalones

— ¡No soy gay! No me interesa Sebastián — gruñó

— Bueno, porque ahora parece interesarle más tu hermanastro

— Ugh.

Se quedó ahí de mal humor hasta que su madre se le acercó. Para avisarle que ella y Burt ya se iban de ahí. Tenían que ir por las maletas y dirigirse al aeropuerto. Le preguntó si la acompañaría o se quedaría ahí en la fiesta con los invitados. Blaine lo pensó un momento, pero decidió que mejor se quedaba con sus amigos y se despedían ahí. Le deseo buena suerte y que tuvieran buen viaje a ella y Burt.

Luego fueron donde Kurt y él también decidió quedarse, lo estaba pasando bastante bien con Sebastián y no quería irse. De despidieron y poco a poco los invitados se fueron yendo. Primero los mayores y solo quedaban los jóvenes.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Qué mierda quieres Wes?

— Creo que Sebastián está intentando emborrachar a tu hermanastro

— ¿Qué?

— Le sigue dando alcohol. Cada vez que se le termina el vaso, va por otro y se lo entrega.

— ¿Eso me debe importar?

— Pero es tu hermanastro, ya sabes cómo es Sebastián.

Blaine se quedó en el mismo lugar observando los movimientos de Sebastián. Vio como Kurt terminaba de beber lo que contenía su vaso e inmediatamente Sebastián se lo quitó y fue a llenarlo con más alcohol.

Al parecer los amigos de Kurt se habían marchado, solo quedaban ellos. Nick y Jeff en una esquina besándose desesperados. Thad y David al parecer estaban muy entretenidos en una conversación y Wes acompañaba a Blaine, mientras veían a Sebastián y Kurt moverse en la pista de baile.

— Wes, lo llevaré a casa y volveré para cerrar. Burt me dejó las llaves, así que cuando vuelva se tienen que ir.

— Está bien y es mejor que te apresures, porque si no Sebastián se lo va a llevar primero.

Blaine caminó hacia donde ellos estaban bailando, se agachó un poco y tomó a Kurt de las piernas, levantándolo y colocándolo en su hombro.

— ¡Bájame!

— Lo siento, pero nos vamos a la casa. Ya bebiste demasiado y mañana me lo agradecerás.

— Blaine, nos estábamos divirtiendo. Yo llevaré a Kul a su casa — dijo Sebastián

— Es Kurt, imbécil. Y no te molestes que yo puedo llevarlo.

Kurt dejó de insistir en que lo bajara, y se relajó. Tanto así, que llegó prácticamente dormido a la casa. Blaine tuvo que acostarlo, le quitó los zapatos, el pantalón con mucho cuidado, lentamente y pasando a tocar con sus pulgares las piernas de Kurt. Le quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa. Desabrochando uno a uno los botones. Kurt quedó en una camiseta y en bóxer. Lo acomodó en la cama y lo tapó.

Salió de ahí rápidamente, con el fin de cerrar cuanto antes para volver y que Kurt no se despertara solo.

Se despidió de sus amigos, Sebastián le reprochó por lo que hizo señalando que era un aguafiestas, no porque a él no le había funcionado podría arruinarle la noche a los demás. Cerró y se fue a la casa.

Se quitó la ropa y antes de acostarse, miró a Kurt por última vez. Se veía tan plácidamente dormido, parecía un ángel. Pero esos pensamientos no eran correctos, negó con la cabeza y se fue a su cama. Tendrían 2 semanas viviendo solos. No sabía si eso sería bueno o malo. Por ahora, necesitaba dormir y dejar de pensar en Kurt y en el baile que tuvieron.

* * *

_Esperaré sus reviews :D_

_Les dejaré un pequeño spoiler._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_— ¿Q-qué es lo que llevas puesto? — Blaine preguntó, intentando no escupir su comida. Kurt lo estaba torturando._

_— Mi uniforme de las Cheerios — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda para sacar un poco de comida._

_— P-pero… ¿una falda? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh gosh! Pido disculpas, porque no revisé el capítulo anterior jojo y se escaparon algunas partes de este capítulo, lo siento :( intentaré tener más cuidado jojo obviamente lo solucioné de inmediato, pero igual hubo algunas personas que se dieron cuenta de mi error. Oops. Aunque las pocas personas que alcanzaron a leerlo, tómenlo como un spoiler XD_

_Gracias por sus reviews, son lo máximo y cualquier error que vean, avísenme para solucionarlo ;)_

_Disfruten el capítulo :)_

* * *

**Día 1**

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse Kurt despertó con una terrible resaca. Corrió hacia el baño y comenzó a vomitar. Volvió al cuarto y vio a Blaine que aún seguía dormido. No tenía ánimos de hacer nada. Se daría una ducha e intentaría comer algo, si es que su estómago se lo permitía y luego volvería a dormir. Solo tomó un bóxer y una camiseta limpia.

No tardó mucho en salir, no recordaba ese bóxer y él tenía una muy buena memoria con toda su ropa. No le dio importancia y comenzó a tender su cama.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Ayy — se quejó Kurt — No es necesario que grites. Estoy ordenando ¿no es obvio?

— Sí lo sé, tan estúpido no soy — Kurt rodó los ojos — ¿Qué es lo que haces con mi bóxer?

— ¿Qué? — se volteó a ver a Blaine y luego miró el bóxer que traía puesto. Por eso no lo recordaba, no era de él, sino de Blaine. Los de él no se abrían de la parte delantera. — Uhm. Lo siento, me equivoqué.

— Ya lo sé, ve a cambiártelos y de paso podrías lavarlos. No quiero que tengan tu olor — fingió una cara de asco.

— ¿Sabes? — Kurt se colocó ambas manos en el bóxer, sus dedos jugando con el elástico y lo bajó por completo. Quedando desnudo. — Aquí tienes tu bóxer — Se lo tiró a la cara y se dirigió a su cajón en busca de uno nuevo. Blaine no le quitaba la vista de encima ¿Qué era lo que veía? Sentía que faltaba algo, él no sabía que Kurt no tenía un pene. Bueno, la mañana en la que estuvo a punto de penetrarlo, se dio cuenta, pero con los nervios del momento, no le dio mayor importancia y creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación. Kurt estaba de espaldas a él, se agachó para colocarse el nuevo bóxer, demorándose más de la cuenta. Mientras tanto Blaine pudo tener una mejor visión de su coño. De pronto, comenzó a sentir cómo su miembro empezaba a despertar, se estaba colocando duro, con la imagen que tenía en frente.

Se imaginaba penetrándolo duro y sin sentido. No, no podía tener esos pensamientos. Era su hermanastro, hombre. No, y no. Estaba mal de todas las formas en las que lo viera.

Kurt tardaba una eternidad, subía el bóxer lentamente y movía insinuantemente las piernas. Blaine no supo en qué momento se había levantado de la cama, pero ahora se encontraba detrás de Kurt, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

El castaño se asustó al sentir la respiración del moreno en su espalda, pero se relajó de inmediato y tal vez podría jugar un poco y fingir que no se dio cuenta. Se movió un poco más atrás, chocando con él y sintiendo lo duro que se encontraba Blaine. Por un momento pareció que ambos habían dejado de respirar.

Blaine cerró fuertemente los ojos, resistiéndose de hacer una locura, en un movimiento rápido se agachó y le subió el bóxer.

— Así está mejor — dijo en un susurro Blaine.

— Aja — murmuró Kurt tratando de frotarse con el miembro duro de Blaine, pero al parecer el moreno había salido corriendo de la habitación, encerrándose en el baño.

Eso había sucedido por la mañana y Kurt no volvió a ver a Blaine en todo el día. De todas formas, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo que prefirió dormirse temprano, todavía tenía 13 días para seducir a Blaine. En algún momento tendría que ceder. En la mañana sintió lo duro que estaba, él había logrado ese efecto en Blaine. Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios se durmió.

Por su parte, Blaine había salido en la mañana arrancando, ignorando a Kurt. Vagó por las calles, hasta dar con un bar. Entró y comenzó a beber, estuvo casi toda la tarde ahí y luego volvió a casa, esperando que Kurt estuviera más calmado, porque en sus condiciones no sabría si podría resistirse de hacerlo suyo.

Para su buena suerte, Kurt estaba dormido. Blaine respiró aliviado, quitándose su ropa.

Kurt se movió en el sueño, las noches eran más calurosas, por lo que incluso la ropa interior era un estorbo y los sofocaba. Por lo tanto, darse cuenta de que Kurt dormía desnudo no era una sorpresa, pero ahora sus ojos no podían desviarse de la entrepierna de Kurt. Se lamió los labios y se acercó.

Notó que Kurt tenía un buen cuerpo, no era musculoso, pero estaba bien tonificado, pasó con mucho cuidado su mano por el cuerpo de Kurt. El castaño soltó un leve gemido y Blaine quitó su mano de inmediato, pero al notar que Kurt seguía dormida, volvió a tocarlo, esta vez con más seguridad, llegando hasta el monte de su vagina. Le separó un poco las piernas y con su dedo pulgar acarició su clítoris. Kurt jadeaba.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ahí, no podía hacer eso. Tomó una ducha fría y se dirigió a su cama. Necesitaba saciar su hambre de sexo y ya sabía muy bien lo que haría al día siguiente.

* * *

**Día 2**

Blaine despertó tarde ese día, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Estaba hambriento.

Encontró a Kurt preparando el almuerzo. Estuvo mirándolo un momento, Kurt se movía con agilidad en la cocina, mientras tarareaba alguna canción. Blaine no pudo dejar de sentir que la escena era muy agradable, se imaginaba esto todos los días, así domésticos. Luego negó con la cabeza, su mente estaba jugando cruelmente con él.

— Uhm… La comida ya está casi lista, puedes tomar asiento si quieres — Blaine lo miró por un momento, pensando en aceptar la oferta, pero luego recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

— Nah, no quiero que me envenenes con tu polvo de hadas — tomó una manzana y le dio un mordisco — De todas formas, voy a salir.

— Haz lo que quieras y… no voy a estar en casa hasta tarde, saldré con mis amigas al centro comercial — Blaine soltó una carcajada

— Mira princesita, lo que tú hagas, no me interesa. Ve a esparcir tu polvo de hadas donde quieras, pero mantente lejos de mí.

— ¡Eres un odioso!

Blaine salió de la casa y se fue a un bar de mala muerte, conseguiría alguna chica y un buen polvo le haría olvidar el deseo que comenzaba a sentir por Kurt. Lo estaba asustando la idea de pasar tantos días solo con él. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo.

No fue muy difícil encontrar una chica, siempre llamaba mucho la atención. Primero había buscado a quién se tiraría, miró hacia todos lados, pero definitivamente algo le pasaba, ninguna de las chicas ahí le atraía como para tirársela, ugh. Ya iba en su tercera cerveza, al paso que iba cuando terminaran las dos semanas de luna de miel de su madre con Burt, ya se habría vuelto un alcohólico.

Volvió su vista al tumulto de gente ahí y su vista se posó en una castaña, era delgada, no tenía mucho busto y su piel se veía muy clara. Se acercó a ella y notó que no tenía el cabello recogido como en primera instancia pensó, sino más bien usaba el cabello corto.

Le ofreció una cerveza y ella cortésmente la aceptó, cuando la miró a los ojos, vio que eran de color azul. Sintió una punzada en el estómago, estaba claro por qué se había acercado a ella, le recordaba a-

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o prefieres que vayamos a algún lugar?

Al parecer la chica sin nombre, era decidida y más rápida que él. Por un momento pensó en tirársela en el baño, pero luego recordó que Kurt dijo que no estaría en la casa, le dedicó una sonrisa y le pidió que lo siguiera.

Solo habían compartido unos cuantos besos encima de su cama y aún sentía que no era lo correcto, no era lo que realmente quería. Necesitaba bloquear su mente y concentrarse en la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Subió la intensidad del beso, pero su '_amiguito_' estaba dormido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido

— Sí, yo solo necesito ir al baño — se levantó y ella se acomodó en la cama, quitándose la blusa y pantalón, quedando con el brasier y su tanga. Esperando que Blaine regresara pronto.

Kurt entró en su casa cansado, habían recorrido miles de tiendas y traía las manos cargadas con bolsas. No oía ruido, por lo que pensó que Blaine no se encontraba en casa, fue directo a su cuarto que compartía con el moreno a dejar todo lo que había comprado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó despectivamente Kurt, a la chica semidesnuda en la cama de Blaine

— ¿Qué? Blaine no me dijo que haríamos un trío — El castaño casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— ¡BLAAAIIINE! — comenzó a gritar por la habitación.

— Ah, eres tú — resopló — Dijiste que no estarías.

— Pero en la tarde, ya es de noche ¿Y esa tipa quién es? ¿Qué hace en mi cuarto? — Kurt trataba de controlarse y de que sus celos no fueran tan notorios. Blaine era de él y en ningún caso lo iba a compartir.

— Mira princes- — lo pensó por un momento — Kurt, ¿tregua? — colocó su mejor cara inocente.

— No, que se vaya Blaine — se cruzó de brazos.

— En tus sueños princesa. Si quieres quedarte es tu problema, pero ella no se va. Al menos no todavía, recién comenzamos — movió las cejas sugestivamente. — Ahora si me permites, me están esperando.

— No — lo agarró del brazo — Te voy a acusar — Blaine comenzó a reír — Hablo en serio Blaine

— ¿Y qué me van a hacer? Deja tus juegos — se soltó del agarre y entró a la habitación. — ¿En qué estábamos?

Kurt estaba rojo de ira, no podía soportar que Blaine se comportara así. No creía que Blaine era un santo, pero prefería no saber lo que hacía fuera de la casa, pero dentro de ella no lo iba a permitir. Salió corriendo de ahí en busca de una manguera.

No quería escuchar los gemidos de Blaine y tampoco que llegaran más lejos. Tendría que apresurarse. Tomó la manguera con sus manos y se metió al baño de su cuarto. Blaine estaba tan ocupado en la chica que tenía en su cama, que no vio lo que hacía Kurt.

El castaño conectó la manguera a la llave de agua. La abrió a todo lo que daba y se acercó a la cama de Blaine y comenzó a mojarlos.

— ¡Ayyy! — gritó la chica

— Mierda Kurt, ¿qué estás haciendo? — Blaine se acercó a él para quitarle la manguera y los dos comenzaron a forcejear.

— ¡No Blaine! Mi rop- — Blaine le había quitado la manguera mojándolo por completo. Mientras el castaño intentaba recomponerse, Blaine había ido hacia el baño a cerrar la llave de agua. — Eres un estúpido Blaine, mira lo que hiciste

— ¿Perdón? ¿Lo qué yo hice? ¡¿LO QUE YO HICE?! Fuiste tú el que trajo esa manguera y comenzó a mojarn- — se volteó y notó que la chica no estaba. Habían estado forcejeando por quién tenía el control de la manguera que ninguno notó cuando la chica había salido de la casa. Kurt rodó los ojos, porque en ese momento lo que menos le interesaba era si la chica seguía ahí o no. La mitad del cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. La cama de Blaine estaba empapada en agua y varias cosas del moreno también lo estaban. Por suerte para Kurt, el agua no había tocado sus cosas, solo él estaba empapado.

Lograron secarse y colocarse ropa limpia, el problema sería cómo iban a dormir. Kurt se sintió culpable por lo que había hecho, pero Blaine tenía la culpa por llevar a esa chica.

— Si quieres podemos compartir mi cama — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros Kurt, esperando que Blaine aceptara y si tal vez tendría suerte, se podría repetir lo de esa mañana cuando compartieron la cama.

— ¡No! — gritó — prefiero dormir en el sofá

— Bueno… si tú quieres dormir incómodo… además creo que vi unos bichos en él — Blaine rodó los ojos y salió del cuarto, estaba demasiado molesto.

Pensó en aceptar compartir la cama, pero luego se arrepintió y antes ya había dormido en el sofá. Una noche más no sería tan malo… aunque… su madre y Burt no estaban, por lo tanto, podría usar su cama. Subió las escaleras y se tendió en ella.

* * *

**Día 3**

Kurt no lograba dormirse, se movía en la cama de un lado a otro, pero nada. Comprobó la hora en su teléfono, eran las 3 de la madrugada. ¿Blaine estaría durmiendo? Quizás podría hacerle compañía, de todas formas el moreno tenía el sueño pesado, un camión podría pasar por el lado de él y Blaine no lo notaría.

Se levantó en silencio y fue a la sala de estar. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a Blaine en el sofá ¿habría salido? No, no lo creía. Comenzó a buscarlo por todo el primer piso y cuando no dio con él se dirigió al piso de arriba.

— _AAHH_ — Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía ser posible que Blaine estuviera con alguien en el cuarto de su padre y Elaine. Estaba furioso. Se acercó más y entró.

Al entrar no esperaba ver a Blaine dormido ¿Estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo?

— _Ah ah_ — Kurt escuchaba los gemidos que hacía Blaine, el sueño tendría que ser bastante bueno. Se acercó más y lo vio detalladamente. Blaine estaba tendido encima de la cama, y movía las caderas sugestivamente de arriba hacia abajo, pudo notar la enorme erección que luchaba contra el bóxer.

Kurt se lamió los labios, quería ayudarlo con su problema. Colocó sus dedos en el elástico del bóxer de Blaine y lo bajó cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertarlo. Su boca comenzó a salivar, solo tenía que acercarse un poco más…

Agachó su cabeza y lamió el miembro de Blaine. Oh, él, quería más.

Volvió a lamerlo y comenzó a enrollar su lengua en la cabeza. Quería meterlo todo en su boca, pero no podía hacerlo. Blaine podría despertar.

— _S-siiiii_ — Kurt se asustó y se metió debajo de la cama. — _Aaah_ — volvió a gemir el moreno. Kurt esperó un momento hasta que escuchó un leve ronquido. Salió de su escondite y notó que Blaine seguía estando duro. Se mordió el labio y de mala gana le subió el bóxer.

Lo acarició por última vez encima de la ropa interior y luego se alejó. Pero antes de salir, se le ocurrió una idea y volvió corriendo tirándose encima de Blaine.

— Blaine, Blaine — comenzó a sollozar, mientras se frotaba con el miembro de Blaine en su entrepierna — Oh Blaine

— ¿Q-qué…? — Kurt escondió su cabeza en el cuello del moreno.

— Blaine tuve una horrible pesadilla — no dejaba de frotarse

— Ku-urt, mierda ¿qué estás haciendo? — lo tomó de los hombros para quitárselo de encima, pero Kurt no se movió y en cambio, se pegó más a él.

— No, por favor. No puedo volver a mi cuarto. Deja que duerma aquí contigo — mencionó sorbeteando la nariz.

— Eeeh… — Blaine aún se encontraba somnoliento y completamente duro — Sí, pero muévete. — Se lo quitó de encima y Kurt se tendió al lado de él.

— Tengo miedo — Kurt lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos

— ¿Ah? — Con su mano comenzó a acariciarle el vientre, fue moviendo la mano más abajo, hasta rozar el comienzo del bóxer — ¿Kurt? — susurró, pero el castaño no respondió y siguió moviendo su mano, hasta quedar encima de su miembro. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Kurt se hizo el dormido y Blaine intentó quitarle la mano, pero el castaño se lo impidió. Blaine movió su cadera para quitarse la mano de Kurt, pero fue peor. — Mierda — volvió a moverla y Kurt sonrió. Blaine metió su propia mano dentro de su bóxer y comenzó a acariciar su miembro. Kurt había quitado la mano y solo se dignó a observar cómo se masturbaba Blaine, mientras se lamía los labios con hambre y deseo. Se sentía tan mojado, su coño le pedía agritos por un poco de atención y escuchar los gemidos de Blaine no ayudaban.

Se movió y volvió a colocar su mano en el miembro de Blaine. El moreno se asombró y volteó a verlo, pero Kurt se veía dormido. Envolvió su miembro con la mano de Kurt y la de él encima de la del castaño.

A fin de cuentas, si estaba dormido no tendría por qué enterarse. Con la ayuda de su propia mano, guió a la de Kurt y comenzó a masturbar su pene. Apretó más fuerte la mano de Kurt y con movimientos apresurados y con cuidado de no despertarlo, se corrió en ambas manos. Eso había sido jodidamente caliente, la mano de Kurt envuelta en su pene, había sido tan suave. Respiró profundo un par de veces y luego se movió en busca de un paño para limpiarlos. Cuando se levantó, Kurt en un movimiento rápido dio una lamida a su mano para probar el semen de Blaine, quería lamerlo todo, pero Blaine se daría cuenta.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no notó cuando Blaine regresó, lo sintió en la cama e hizo como si se rascaba la boca, dejándola manchada con semen y dejó caer su mano. Blaine le limpió la mano y se acercó para limpiarle la boca, no era mucho. Pasó su lengua por los labios del castaño, probándose a sí mismo. Se tendió en la cama de espaldas, con los ojos muy abiertos. No comprendía lo que había hecho. Pero ya era tan tarde y luego de su orgasmo, solo quería dormir, ya pensaría en ello y cómo solucionarlo.

Abrazó fuertemente a Kurt y se quedó profundamente dormido, el castaño no tardó en acompañarlo.

* * *

**Día 4**

Kurt había pensado en otra forma de seducir a Blaine. Por lo que se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se fue a la cocina donde se encontraba el moreno comiendo su almuerzo.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que llevas puesto? — Blaine preguntó, intentando no escupir su comida. Kurt lo estaba torturando.

— Mi uniforme de las Cheerios — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda para sacar un poco de comida.

— P-pero… ¿una falda?

— Es cómoda — señaló sin darle mayor importancia — Que torpe soy — había dejado caer una cuchara a propósito. Se agachó para recogerla

Blaine se atragantó, al ver a Kurt. El infeliz iba sin ropa interior y desde donde él estaba podía ver perfectamente sus labios hinchados. Quería acercarse y pasar sus dedos por ellos. No, se regañó mentalmente, él no podía hacer algo así. No era correcto y no porque Kurt fuese su hermanastro, sino más bien, porque era hombre, no importa que tuviera una vagina, era hombre. Intentó concentrarse en su comida, pero la única imagen que le venía a la mente era del coño de Kurt. Estaba perdido.

— ¿Sabes? — Blaine seguía comiendo — Tengo que practicar algunos ejercicios. — Blaine intentaba no prestarle atención, pero era difícil con esa minúscula falda con pliegues, que cada vez que se movía, se abrían revelando la entrepierna de Kurt. — ¿Me podrías ayudar? — preguntó inocentemente — No alcanzo mis tobillos. — Le dio la espalda nuevamente y se agachó solo un poco haciendo como si quisiera alcanzar sus tobillos con las manos.

Nuevamente le mostraba su coño, estaba seguro que estaba mojado, algo brillaba entremedio de sus muslos. Tomó una respiración profunda, tal vez si lo ayudaba Kurt dejaría de molestar y terminaría luego.

— ¿Q-qué quieres que haga? — Kurt sonrió

— Ven, párate detrás de mí — Blaine hizo lo que le dijo Kurt — Ahora necesito que me empujes con cuidado por la espalda, para que pueda tocar mis tobillos.

— Está bien — Blaine colocó una mano en la espalda de Kurt y comenzó a ejercer presión hacia abajo — ¿Así?

— Aahh… sí, sí. Un poco más Blaine — su voz sonaba entrecortadamente. Blaine se acercó más, pero sin tocarlo con nada más que fuera su mano sobre la espalda del castaño. — Aaah ahora siii. Mantén tu mano ahí un rato hasta que mi cuerpo comience a acostumbrarse a la postura — Kurt era bueno fingiendo, él no tenía ningún problema de flexibilidad, todo lo contrario, pero le encantaba jugar con Blaine. Se movió hacia atrás como si se fuera a caer, pero en realidad lo que quería era rozarse con Blaine, pero no salió como él esperaba. Porque en realidad cayó encima de Blaine. El moreno soltó un grito ensordecedor, Kurt había caído con fuerza encima de su entrepierna.

— Lo siento tanto Blaine, en serio — en realidad lo sentía, no quería que por su culpa Blaine tuviera un problema con su pene. Se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a sobárselo — Lo siento, soy algo torpe

— Ten más cuidado la próxima vez — Se levantó y salió arrancando de la cocina, tomó su chaqueta y salió a juntarse con sus amigos.

* * *

**Día 5**

Ese día Blaine no se veía bien, estaba pálido y tenía bolsas bajo los ojos.

— Ya levántate — lo regañó Kurt — el lado de tu cuarto huele horrible. — Blaine no dijo nada, tampoco se movió, pero Kurt escuchó un ruido, era un quejido. Se acercó a mirarlo y pudo apreciar lo horrible que se veía. — ¿Blaine qué tienes? — Kurt estaba preocupado por cómo se veía el moreno. Le colocó una mano en la frente — Estás ardiendo.

Kurt corrió al baño por un paño con agua fría para colocárselo en la frente. Lo dejó así un momento y fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de sopa. Volvió al cuarto y ayudó a Blaine a sentarse en la cama, le dio de comer y le cambió el paño varias veces. Blaine solo lo miraba, se sentía tan mal que no tenía ánimos de discutir, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para agradecerle por lo que había hecho.

— ¿Por qué no intentas dormir? — Blaine asintió — Yo iré a limpiar un poco.

Kurt no sabía qué hacer, la cocina estaba reluciente, el baño impecable, ya no tenía ropa que lavar. Estaba dando vueltas en la sala de estar, cambió los muebles de posición 2 veces. ¿Qué era lo que estaba evitando? Negó con la cabeza y fue hacia el cuarto.

— ¿Blaine? — lo llamó al no verlo en su cama.

— Estoy en el baño — gritó con voz rasposa.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Kurt una vez que Blaine salió del baño y volvía a su cama.

— Siento como si mi cabeza fuera a partirse… ahm… — Blaine se veía nervioso y Kurt no pudo evitar sentir que se veía adorable — _Gracias_ — susurró en voz baja — No era necesario que te ocuparas de mí

— Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo, estabas hirviendo en fiebre

— Si… bueno gracias. Es una especia de tregua ¿no? — Kurt soltó una risita

— Ya duérmete

— Está bien mamá — se tendió en la cama y Kurt fue a arroparlo. — Te ves cansado, en serio no tenías que molestarte

— No fue una molestia — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — creo que yo también dormiré una siesta — Blaine se acomodó hacia una lado de la cama.

— Tal vez… — tragó saliva con dificultad — podríamos dormir juntos — Kurt lo miró confundido — Quiero decir… es por si me siento mal nuevamente, así estás cerca y no tengo que gritar — Kurt lo miraba divertido.

— Sí, creo que es lo mejor — entró en la cama, los dos manteniendo distancia. Se miraron y sonrieron. Blaine comenzó a acercarse con cuidado y por su parte Kurt hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Está bien si te abrazo? — Kurt se sorprendió ante las palabras de Blaine — Nono olvídalo, es la fiebre la que habla por mí — murmuró sonrojado.

— Por mí no hay problema — Blaine lo envolvió con sus brazos y poco a poco ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Horas más tarde despertaron en la misma posición con la ropa puesta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Kurt se levantó y fue a preparar algo para comer. Comieron en silencio y luego se quedaron en sus propias camas.

* * *

**Día 6**

Blaine despertó mucho mejor a como había estado el día anterior. Todavía no sabía por qué había actuado de esa forma con Kurt, pero seguía culpando a la fiebre, aunque no podía negar de que se sintió muy cómodo cuando durmieron juntos.

De todas formas, trató de evitarlo, pero Kurt seguía comportándose de la misma forma amable. Se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo y el castaño lo estaba esperando con un plato de fruta, café y hotcakes. Tragó con dificultad, porque eso no era lo que esperaba.

— Pensé que podrías tener hambre — Blaine tomó una respiración profunda.

— Mira princesita, ya te di las gracias por lo de ayer — Kurt no comprendía su actitud. Él solo quería hacer las paces. — Pero yo puedo preparar mi propia comida — empujó el plato de fruta, haciendo que cayeran algunas.

— ¡No es necesario que tires la comida!

— Yo hago lo que quiero, ¡tú no me mandas!

— ¡Eras más agradable cuando estabas enfermo! — le gritó en su cara

— Bien, no sé si te llegó el aviso, princesa. Pero ya no lo estoy y este soy yo — lo empujó y salió de la casa dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Kurt no tuvo noticias de Blaine en todo el día, pero sabía que el moreno no era de dormir fuera de la casa y ya estaba oscureciendo. En cualquier momento estaría ahí. Podría torturarlo un poco más, después de todo es hombre, en cualquier momento no iba a resistir más y Kurt obtendría lo que tanto quería.

Estaba en el suelo de su cuarto, específicamente encima de la alfombra. Al parecer la sensación de la alfombra en su espalda era agradable. Estaba completamente desnudo. Había llevado su mano hacia su entrepierna, acariciando su clítoris, mientras con la otra mano pellizcaba un pezón. Solo esperaba que Blaine llegara antes que su orgasmo.

Tomó un poco de lubricante y lo untó en sus dedos, ya estaba completamente mojado. En su mente eran los dedos de Blaine, siempre imaginaba lo mismo y esperaba que algún día se le cumpliera.

Introdujo dos dedos de golpe, gimiendo desesperado y metiéndolos cada vez más profundo. Se agarraba fuertemente de la alfombra y mecía sus caderas al ritmo que embestía su coño con sus dedos.

— _Blaaiinee_ — susurró al ver al moreno parado en la puerta del cuarto. Pero eso no inmutó a Kurt, siguió introduciendo sus dedos — _Aaah, mierdfg_ — Separó más sus piernas para que Blaine pudiera ver cómo introducía y sacaba sus dedos de su interior. Le estaba dando un gran espectáculo.

— Maldito bastardo — gruñó Blaine — ¿Quieres que te folle? — Kurt asintió — Bien, entonces eso tendrás — Blaine se acercó a él y lo tomó fuertemente de las caderas, levantándolo del suelo y tirándolo sin mucho cuidado en la cama.

* * *

_No hay spoiler, porque ya se imaginarán lo que viene XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve un bloqueo del escritor(? ahaha pero escribir smut no es lo mío XD así que espero no defraudarlos!_

_**PameCrissColferette:** Colega aquí está el smut XD_

_**Candy Criss:** Blaine luego de estar con Kurt definitivamente querrá más XD pero Blaine no sabe cómo comportarse cuando le dan un poco de cariño y por eso reacciona mal a veces. Y además, es un impulsivo._

_**Ginevre Colfer:** Kurt si tiene sentimientos por Blaine ;) _

_**Elbereth3:** Que bueno que te gustaron los días. Fue agradable para mí escribirlos y sí, lo de la pesadilla fue genial XD ese Kurt es un loquillo jeje_

_Bien, graaaaaacias a todos los demás que dejaron un review :D_

_Es un capítulo largo y tiene muchas cosas! Buenas y… malas. Ouch! _

_Que disfruten el capítulo. Solo queda el epílogo ;)_

_Mayi._

* * *

**4**

— ¿Esto es lo que querías no? — le preguntó Blaine con voz ronca, acercándose a su cuello y dejando algunos besos ahí.

— Ajá — soltó un gemido. De antes que llegara Blaine ya se encontraba excitado y ahora que el moreno le lamía el cuello y la barbilla, estaba peor. Más excitado que antes.

— Bien, — dijo Blaine, acomodándose entre las piernas de Kurt. Comenzó a bajar por el torso. Se detuvo en uno de los pezones, estaba erecto y sensible. Lo mordió con cuidado y jugó con su lengua en él. Rodeándolo y logrando que Kurt se arqueara. De pronto, notó que tenía demasiada ropa. Dejó a Kurt ahí tendido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando con dificultad. Se levantó un poco y comenzó a quitarse cada una de sus prendas de ropa, sin tener precaución de dónde las dejaba tiradas. De todas formas, el cuarto era de los dos, así que prácticamente daba lo mismo.

Volvió a su lugar, entre las piernas de Kurt y agachó su cabeza en dirección al pezón derecho. Luego, bajó por el torso, dejando castos besos en todo el recorrido, hasta llegar a la entrepierna del castaño. Con dos dedos, le separó los labios vaginales y dio una lamida, haciendo temblar a Kurt. Se saboreó, probándolo y sorprendiéndose del agradable sabor del castaño. Volvió a lamerlo y de pronto se sintió sediento por los jugos de Kurt. Llevó su lengua hasta el agujero y comenzó a rodearlo con su lengua, mientras Kurt lo agarraba del cabello y lo empujaba más adentro de su coño.

Blaine deslizó su lengua por el agujero, haciendo a Kurt arquearse y levantar la cadera. Sacaba y volvía a meter su lengua con desesperación, mientras Kurt estaba llegando al clímax, de pronto sintió como las paredes vaginales se contraían y el castaño derramaba su corrida en su cara. Salió de ahí, lamiéndose la boca y el borde ella, donde alcanzara su lengua. Se limpió el resto con la mano, lamiendo sus dedos.

Miró al castaño cómo intentaba recomponerse del orgasmo y él se acercó a besarlo. Se agachó y lo besó, aún con el sabor de la corrida de Kurt, haciendo que él se probara. El castaño no tardó mucho tiempo en reincorporarse y lo agarró del cuello, atrayéndolo más a él y devolviéndole el beso con la misma entrega que Blaine.

Había deseado tanto este momento, que no se dejaría vencer por un orgasmo, él quería más y su cuerpo tendría que aguantarlo. Sus manos se sentían torpe, porque aún no se recuperaba por completo, pero aun así, comenzó a tocarlo por la espalda hasta llegar al redondo trasero. Apretándolo y atrayéndolo más hacia cuerpo.

Blaine se sentía tan duro que solo quería enterrarse en el cuerpo de Kurt. Intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos ¿sentía vergüenza? No lo sabía, pero no podía sentirse avergonzado por algo que lo hacía sentir tan bien. De lo que estaba completamente seguro, era de que no se arrepentiría de ello. El solo hecho de ver a Kurt desmoronarse por un orgasmo provocado por él, hizo que se le hinchara el pecho. Se había sentido tan bien y al probarlo más aún. Estaba completamente seguro que el sexo con Kurt sería inolvidable y estaba a segundos de comprobarlo.

Lo volvió a besar y llevó su mano hacia el coño de Kurt.

— Mierda Kurt — suspiró — Todavía estás tan mojado — Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a mover las caderas en círculos, mientras Blaine jugaba con su clítoris. Con dos dedos se lo tiraba con cuidado y Kurt gemía agudamente. El moreno le separó las piernas y él se levantó un poco, agarrando su miembro y bombeándolo un par de veces. A pesar de que le dolía de lo duro que se encontraba y ya comenzaba a derramar líquido preseminal.

Blaine se posicionó, aguantándose las ganas de penetrarlo con fuerza. No quería lastimarlo, porque de esa forma, no podría volver a repetirlo. Diablos, ni siquiera habían follado y ya estaba pensando en una segunda vez. Su miembro palpitaba mientras lo acercaba más hasta penetrarlo con cuidado.

— AAAHH — gritó Blaine, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando estuvo completamente dentro de Kurt. — Eres tan estrecho — Kurt solo intentaba respirar. El pene de Blaine era grande y grueso. Él prácticamente era virgen, pero hace un poco menos de un año que había conseguido un vibrador y con él saciaba sus deseos.

Tener un pene en su coño era completamente distinto, además su vibrador era más pequeño. Deseaba que Blaine no se moviera todavía, pero no podía articular palabra. La sensación había sido demasiado excitante y aún no se recomponía.

Blaine comenzaba a deslizarse hacia fuera, pero Kurt lo detuvo, sentía un leve dolor. Solo unos segundos más y se acostumbraría al tamaño del moreno. Blaine lo miró con una ceja alzada sin comprender por qué lo detenía ¿se había arrepentido? Porque él no se creía capaz de no hacerlo. Ya estaba dentro y no había forma en que Kurt le dijera que no.

— S-solo necesito un segundo — pidió y Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine lo miraba, mientras Kurt seguía con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan adorable, pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla del castaño, acariciándola y logrando que se relajara. Kurt de apoco fue moviendo sus caderas, acostumbrándose. Luego el dolor que había sentido en un principio, se había transformado en placer. Cuando Blaine lo escuchó gemir, sabía que estaba listo.

Saliendo de su interior por completo para volver a penetrarlo. Le levantó las piernas y las llevó hacia delante, hacia los hombros de Kurt. El castaño las sujetaba con sus propias manos, mientras veía como el enorme pene de Blaine entraba y salía del pequeño agujero de su coño.

Sentía el golpe de los testículos de Blaine con cada penetración que le daba y eso lo hacía excitarse más. Gemía y gritaba sin control.

— MÁS MÁASS BLAAIINE

— ERES TAN JODIDAMENTE APRETADO

Blaine sentía que ya no podía seguir siendo cuidadoso y comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza.

— SII SIIIIIII

— ¿TE GUSTA?

— SI BLAINE

— ¿TE GUSTA MI PENE EN TU COÑO APRETADO?

— OH DIOS, SI BLAINE. NO PARES. SIGUE SI SI

Blaine le soltó las piernas, dejándolas caer en la cama y se acercó a besarle los labios con pasión desenfrenada. Kurt le tiraba el cabello y pronto comenzó a sentir un leve ardor en el cuello. Blaine, el maldito, lo estaba marcando y a él no le importaba.

— AAHH BLAIIIIINE

El moreno comenzó a sentir lo mismo de hace un rato atrás. Como las paredes se contraían, pero ahora no apretaban su lengua, más bien apretaban su pene. Era más excitante de esa forma penetrar a Kurt y sentirlo más estrecho aún.

— BLAAIIINE

— KUUURRTT

Blaine derramó su semen dentro del coño de Kurt. Llegaron juntos al clímax, pero Blaine mantuvo su miembro en el interior un rato más. La verdad era que se sentía tan bien, como si fueran dos piezas de un puzzle. Kurt no quería moverse, pero Blaine no lo dejaba respirar. Le gustaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos y que aún no saliera de su interior. Pero estaba tirado encima de él y se le complicaba inhalar y exhalar. El moreno lo notó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, saliendo con cuidado de su interior. Su miembro flácido, igual hizo gemir al castaño al sacarlo por completo.

Kurt había llegado nuevamente al orgasmo, por segunda vez esa noche. Agotado y sin más fuerzas, comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

— Muévete — dijo Blaine empujándolo, para que lo dejara tenderse al lado de él.

— Hmm — fue lo único que se le escuchó mientras obedecía.

Blaine se acomodó al lado de Kurt, así como se encontraban desnudos. En un principio estaban de espaldas, solo podían estar tumbados de lado por el tamaño de la cama. Se encontraba de espaldas a Kurt y luego de meditarlo unos minutos se volteó, apegando su cuerpo que seguía estando sudoroso, al igual que el del castaño.

Kurt se movió, quedando casi encima de Blaine y rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos en su cintura. Blaine quedó de espaldas a la cama y no quiso volver a moverse, dejando a Kurt que descansara encima de él.

Blaine no recordaba haber tenido una experiencia como la que acababa de vivir. Ninguna mujer le había propinado tremendo orgasmo, ¿eso quería decir que era gay? Pero a él realmente los hombres no le atraían. Solo le pasaban cosas con Kurt y así fue desde el primer día que lo conoció. Tal vez eran sus facciones tan delicadas, las cuales le recordaban a una mujer y luego enterarse de que tenía un coño, lo hizo perder los estribos. Incluso, ni siquiera había extrañado un par de senos.

Le dolía la cabeza pensar en ello, pero lo había disfrutado tanto y definitivamente quería que se volviera a repetir. Aún quedaba una semana, quizás podrían entretenerse haciendo algunas cosas. Ya luego pensaría si era gay o no. O si solo era que le pasaban esas cosas con Kurt, no, no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Estaba cansado y quería dormir.

Podría irse a su cama, pero Kurt era más acogedor. El castaño al parecer ya se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza encima del pecho de Blaine. El moreno tenía los dos brazos atrás en su nuca y veía cómo dormía Kurt. Movió sus brazos y lo rodeó con ellos, cerrando los ojos y se dispuso a dormir con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Al otro día, cuando despertaron, seguían en la misma posición. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse, pero Blaine realmente necesitaba ir al baño. Por lo tanto, tratando de no despertar a Kurt, se movió y colocó una almohada para reemplazarlo.

El castaño se aferró a la almohada y él se dirigió al baño. Se mojó la cara y se miró al espejo. Su sonrisa seguía ahí, esa sonrisa genuina que no veía en mucho tiempo. Había cambiado tanto y él no era así. Pero la muerte de su padre lo había afectado de tal manera, que no supo cómo reaccionar y para colmo, su madre no ayudaba.

Fue cuando comenzó a salir con otros tipos y Blaine quedaba olvidado, pero eso cambió cuando conoció a Burt Hummel. Ese hombre la quería de verdad y al parecer ella igual a él. Y al ver la relación que tenía Burt con su hijo, comenzó a sentir un poco de celos y nostalgia por perderse todo ese tiempo a su propio hijo. Quiso encomendar sus errores, pero parecía que ya era demasiado tarde. Blaine estaba más insolente y no obedecía en nada a su madre.

Blaine la quería, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia con ella. Elaine no había esperado ni 3 meses de la muerte de su marido, cuando comenzó a salir con el primer tipo y eso a Blaine le había molestado demasiado. Ella estaba arrepentida, pero de eso ya habían pasado varios años, tendría que ganarse el perdón de Blaine y quizás, de esa forma, el moreno podría volver a ser el mismo de antes. El muchacho gentil, obediente y que amaba a su madre por sobre todas las cosas.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, ese chico estaba olvidado. Era su pasado y a él le gustaba su forma de ser ahora. Si no fuera porque había cambiado, quizás seguiría siendo virgen y a ninguna chica se le hubiese acercado a hablarle.

Salió del baño y sintió a su estómago rugir, la verdad era que llevaba demasiadas horas sin comer. El día anterior no quiso desayunar y durante el día solo había tenido un par de cervezas y un poco de maní que ofrecían en el bar y luego con toda la actividad que había tenido en la noche, volvió a sonreír y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la cama de Kurt, donde el castaño seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Casi parecía un ángel ahí durmiendo.

— _Casi _— susurró en voz baja, riendo al recordar lo diablillo que podía ser.

Agarró una banana y comenzó a comerla, sentado en un taburete y mirando a la nada. ¿Cómo serían las cosas con Kurt desde ahora? ¿El castaño creería que tenían una relación? Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Él no era de relaciones formales, solo buscaba chicas para saciar sus necesidades, nada más. Y a pesar de que Kurt no era una chica, la regla era igual para él. No relaciones formales.

Se levantó a botar la cáscara y dio un largo bostezo, tapándose la boca con la mano. Vio la hora en el reloj de pared, eran las 6:40. Aún podía seguir durmiendo, así que volvió al cuarto que compartía con Kurt, lo miró, pero se fue a tender en su propia cama.

* * *

El olor a comida proveniente de la cocina, lo hizo despertar. Se pasó la mano por los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Miró hacia el frente y vio la cama de Kurt vacía, así que pensó que el castaño estaría preparando el desayuno. Quizás como el día anterior, cuando él no lo aceptó. Se levantó, colocándose un bóxer limpio y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al entrar, se encontró exactamente con Kurt de espaldas a él cocinando y por el olor, podría decir que eran tocinos y huevo frito, se lamió los labios y su estómago volvió a rugir.

No sabía si tenía hambre de comida o de ese cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Se acercó sigilosamente y le rodeó la cintura con sus manos, apegándose a él. Kurt dio un pequeño brinco por el susto, pero al voltear levemente la cabeza, notó que era Blaine y se relajó, sin decir nada.

El moreno afirmó su barbilla en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Kurt, observando cómo preparaba el desayuno.

— Hmm… huele bien — señaló, pero Kurt seguía en su labor, con una espátula en mano volteaba el tocino. — Pensé que preferías la comida más saludable — dejó un beso casto en el cuello del castaño.

— Es para ti — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros y Blaine se sorprendió por ello. De nuevo estaba siendo amable y sentía como si algo se apoderara de su cuerpo. Se separó bruscamente de Kurt. Él no necesitaba mimos, no necesitaba que lo consintieran o le prepararan la comida. Llevaba más de 4 años valiéndose por sí solo, que ahora apareciera esta '_princesita_' no lo iba a hacer cambiar.

— Yo no te pedí nada — se volteó cruzándose de brazos. Kurt suspiró y dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para voltearse y mirarlo. Aunque él le diera la espalda.

— Lo sé, pero ¿al menos podemos hacer tregua hoy? — preguntó con voz aburrida — No tengo ánimos de discutir contigo y después de lo de anoche, los dos necesitamos comer — le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, al ver que el moreno se había volteado a mirarlo.

— Como sea — tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes. Kurt lo miró con una ceja alzada. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Esperas que te sirva? — Blaine iba a decir alguna pesadez, pero Kurt lo interrumpió cuando vio cómo abría la boca — ¡No soy tu empleado! Ya te cociné, pero puedes comértelo en la sartén o agarrar un plato. — No quería discutir con él, pero Blaine lo sacaba de quicio. Odiaba cuando se comportaba así, pasaba de un estado de ánimo a otro en segundos y él no iba a tolerar que lo tratara como la peor cosa en el mundo. Tal vez sí se había dejado pisotear por él, pero todo tenía una explicación y era que lo deseaba, quería saber cómo era en la cama.

Y lo había comprobado, Blaine resultó ser un posesivo a la hora de tener sexo y a Kurt le había encantado. Pero ya había conseguido lo que quería, ahora no iba a seguir soportándolo. Aunque aún tenían una semana para ellos solos, de pronto el castaño tragó con dificultad y se le ocurrieron miles de cosas que hacer con Blaine en esos 7 días restantes. Y ninguna incluía ropa.

Blaine gruñó, levantándose de su asiento para servirse el desayuno, mientras veía cómo Kurt se preparaba una ensalada de frutas.

— ¿Te gusta cocinar?

— ¿Ah? — Blaine había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

— Te pregunté, si ¿te gusta cocinar? — repitió

— Eh sí — murmuró — Pero tampoco es como si una ensalada de frutas y unos huevos con tocino tuvieran mucha ciencia.

— Bueno, — dejó su taza de café en la mesa, luego de darle un sorbo — Si sirve de algo, estos son los mejores huevos con tocino que he comido — Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese Blaine que le gustaría llegar a conocer mejor y que lo hacía sonrojarse. El moreno notó la reacción en Kurt y no le gustó. — Tampoco te creas tanto, solo he comido los de mi mamá y ella no es muy buena cocinera — Kurt rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

* * *

Blaine pasó gran parte de la mañana en su cuarto escuchando música y recordando la noche de pasión que había tenido con Kurt. Estaba seguro que quería repetirlo, pero no sabía cómo planteárselo a Kurt, que no pensara que él quería algo serio. Solo divertirse en estos días que les quedaban de estar solos, que Kurt estuviera a su disposición las 24 horas del día.

Se mordió el labio, de solo imaginárselo comenzó a sentir cómo de pronto su miembro empezaba a colocarse semi duro.

— _Maldito Kurt y su coño delicioso_ — pensó. Sonriendo negó con la cabeza, tendría que buscarlo porque su miembro se colocaba cada vez más duro.

Salió del cuarto en busca del castaño. Sabía que había estado limpiando la casa, lo había escuchado cantar, haciéndole sacar una sonrisa. Kurt no solo tenía el mejor coño, también tenía la mejor voz que había escuchado. Arrugó el ceño ante lo que había pensado. _¿Mejor coño?_ Uff sí que estaba mal.

— _Prin-_ ¿Kurt? — Lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Buscó en cada habitación, solo faltaba el cuarto de lavado. ¡Y ahí estaba! Sonrió al verlo. Kurt seguía tarareando mientras se sacaba la camiseta, quedando solo en bóxer y la metía a la lavadora, quedando encorvado y con el trasero levantado. Puesto que la lavadora tenía la apertura en el frente y no arriba.

Cerró la puerta de la lavadora y sintió un bulto duro en su trasero. Le recordó esa mañana en la que había _soñad_- no, no había sido un sueño y ese era el mismo bulto que había sentido. Solo que no recordaba que era tan grande y duro.

Blaine lo tomó de las caderas y se frotó en el trasero de Kurt y el castaño igual comenzó a moverse para sentir más fricción, mientras apretaba el botón de inicio en la lavadora.

— _HMMM_ — murmuró Blaine.

Le pasó las manos por la espalda y luego por el vientre, haciéndolo levantarse y que quedaran juntos. Blaine dejando besos en el cuello, sin dejar de tocarle el torso, moviendo las manos de arriba hacia abajo. Kurt se volteó quedando de frente a él, se acercó a besarlo. Fue un beso desesperado, con mucha lengua y dientes chocando.

Se separaron, mirándose a los ojos. Kurt le dio un apretón al trasero de Blaine y acariciándolo más de la cuenta, haciendo que el moreno soltara un pequeño gemido. En un movimiento rápido con sus manos le quitó el bóxer a Kurt, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

— Cuidado — señaló Kurt al sentir la lavadora en su espalda. Blaine lo tomó de los muslos y lo levantó para dejarlo encima de la lavadora. Él por su parte, se quitó rápidamente su bóxer, quedando en igual condición que Kurt.

Se acercó más, acariciando su miembro que estaba completamente duro y dándole unos movimientos con su mano, intentó llevarlo al coño del castaño. Pero en la posición en la que se encontraban, Kurt encima de la lavadora y él enfrente, dada su estatura no alcanzaba a penetrarlo. Miró hacia todos lados buscando algo que lo ayudara. Sonrió al ver un step de aeróbica, lo colocó en el suelo y se subió encima de él.

Kurt lo esperaba en el mismo lugar, acariciándose el clítoris con su dedo pulgar. Blaine lo miró y se lamió los labios

Tomó su miembro y se acercó al castaño, penetrándolo de golpe. Kurt soltó un gemido agudo y Blaine comenzó a moverse. Kurt estaba tan mojado, que era fácil para él deslizarse entre sus labios vaginales y penetrarlo una y otra vez.

El castaño separaba cada vez más las piernas, dándole más espacio al moreno, pero Blaine se sentía insaciable de Kurt, aumentó los movimientos, entrando y saliendo con mayor rapidez. Blaine levantó una pierna, dejándola encima de la lavadora y luego se impulsó con la otra, quedando en el mismo lugar que Kurt, sin separarse y sin dejar de penetrarlo, los dos arriba de la lavadora que seguía lavando la ropa que había puesto Kurt.

— _AHH AHHH_ — gritaba Kurt — _AHÍ AHÍ_ — Blaine había dado con su punto G y más el movimiento que les propinaba la lavadora, se encontraba en completo éxtasis.

— _KU-RT AAAHH_

Kurt con su pie, pasó a apretar el botón de la centrífuga, haciendo que la lavadora se moviera más y realizara movimientos vibratorios.

— _A-A-A-H_

— _JO-DER K-URT_

El castaño echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y Blaine le lamía el sudor que comenzaba a correr por su cuello. Tomándolo fuertemente de las caderas seguía penetrándolo con hambre de más. Kurt pasaba sus uñas por la espalda de Blaine. Siendo consciente que le dejaría marcas, pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba.

Kurt no duró mucho más, con las embestidas de Blaine y la vibración de la lavadora llegó al orgasmo primero que Blaine. Mordiéndose el labio para no decir el nombre del moreno. Quedó ahí aferrado a la espalda de Blaine, mientras él salía y entraba de su coño, pero no con tanta rapidez como en un principio, estaba llegando al clímax y sus energías se estaban agotando. En un momento dejó que la vibración de la lavadora hiciera todo el trabajo.

Salió y volvió a entrar un par de veces hasta llegar al orgasmo, corriéndose por completo en el interior de Kurt, en el mismo momento en que la lavadora terminaba su trabajo. Los dos comenzaron a reír con dificultad, porque aún no lograban recomponerse. Se quedaron ahí hasta que Blaine tuvo las energías necesarias para salir del interior de Kurt y se bajó de la lavadora. Tomó al castaño de las caderas, no sin antes notar unos pequeños círculos rojos en ellas, que eran las huellas de sus dedos al apretarlo con tanta fuerza.

Puso sus dedos en los mismos lugares y lo bajó de ahí.

— Voy a… tomar una ducha — mencionó Blaine.

— Okay — Kurt se pasó una mano por el cabello despreocupadamente.

— ¿Quieres… — tragó con dificultad. ¿Por qué Kurt lo hacía tartamudear? ¡Él no era así! Si él quería algo, lo conseguía y Kurt no lo iba a hacer cambiar — Vamos — su tono de voz fue más grave, lo tomó de la muñeca y se dirigieron al baño. Entrando los dos en la ducha.

Blaine no tardó mucho tiempo en volver a colocarse duro y tomando a Kurt de los muslos, lo levantó, afirmándolo en la pared volvió a penetrarlo.

— _AH AH_ — comenzó a gritar Kurt — _AGH BLA-INE_ — le daba besos en el cuello, pasando sus manos por el cabello mojado de Blaine — _MÁAASS AHÍI_ — Blaine jadeaba en busca de aire, pero no dejaba de penetrarlo, incluso cuando sentía que sus piernas podrían fallarle en cualquier momento. Lo tenía fuertemente sujetado de los muslos. Entraba y salía, deleitándose con los sonidos que hacía Kurt.

Cuando llegaron los dos al orgasmo, Blaine lo bajó y se apegó a él, tomándolo del cuello comenzó a besarlo, mientras Kurt le recorría la espalda, tomándose su tiempo en el trasero de Blaine, masajeándoselo.

Se separaron y comenzaron a lavarse, Blaine lavaba a Kurt y Kurt hacía lo mismo con Blaine. El moreno tomó la esponja y comenzó a pasarla por el cuerpo del castaño.

— Voltéate — le pidió, quedando Kurt de espaldas a él. Le fue dando besos por la espalda y bajando hasta quedar de rodillas. — Separa las piernas — su voz sonaba más ronca y Kurt obedeció.

Blaine pasó la esponja por el interior de las piernas, pero antes de llegar a su coño, la soltó y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus dedos. Pasándolos por sus labios y jugando con su clítoris. Kurt arqueó su cadera y se afirmó a la pared con sus manos extendidas. Blaine acercó su boca hacia su coño y le dio un beso. Le encantaba sentir a Kurt temblar con lo que él le hacía, por lo que introdujo su lengua, sin previo aviso en su agujero. Kurt soltó un gemido gutural y temblando dejó que Blaine lo penetrara con su lengua.

Blaine continuó haciendo lo mismo provocándole un nuevo orgasmo al castaño. Blaine salió de ahí, con su cara mojada por la corrida de Kurt, se lamió los labios probándolo nuevamente.

— Mierda Kurt, sabes exquisito — el castaño intentó reír, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Seguía sujetado a la pared. Blaine lo tomó de la cintura y lo volteó para quedar de frente y lo besó.

Cuando lograron salir de la ducha y se hubieron secado, fueron a tomar una siesta. Kurt no creía que podría resistir a otro orgasmo más sin antes descansar y comer algo.

Durmieron juntos la siesta y después Blaine fue el primero en despertar. Preparó algo para que ambos comieran, pero terminó penetrando a Kurt encima de la mesa de la cocina, mientras Kurt intentaba comer algo.

No se dieron cuenta cómo el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, luego de esa tarde donde habían tenido relaciones sexuales en la cama de Kurt, no volvieron a dormir solos. Se alternaban en las camas cuando estaban muy cansados para cambiar las sábanas.

Ellos continuaban con su vida normal, salían de vez en cuando, pero solo por pocas horas y luego volvían a la casa y follaban como conejos en cada habitación. Ninguno de los dos quería decir nada, pero deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres no regresaran a casa al día siguiente. Que se quedaran una semana más o tal vez un mes o un año.

* * *

— ¡Hemos llegado! — gritó Burt desde la puerta de entrada.

Blaine salió del interior de Kurt tan pronto oyó la voz de su padrastro y tomó su bóxer, no los esperaban hasta la noche. Eso le arruinaba todos los planes, luego del sexo matutino, irían a la ducha para una nueva ronda, comerían para recomponer fuerzas, descansaría un poco y luego Blaine lo tomaría por detrás. De mal humor se fue hacia su cama, gruñendo.

— _¿Blaine?_ — lo llamó en un susurró, tratando de recomponerse, aunque no había llegado al orgasmo, estaba sin aliento y todavía excitado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— N-no… nada — le sorprendió la actitud de Blaine. Llevaban 1 semana en paz, pero con el regreso de su padre y Elaine era obvio que todo volvería a la normalidad. Todo signo de excitación se fue de su rostro y su cuerpo, se metió bajo las mantas y parpadeó rápidamente evitando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Blaine? — Los llamó Burt — ¿Están vivos? — Preguntó divertido. Pero en el cuarto, ninguno de los dos rió, en cambio los dos fingieron estar dormidos.

— Cariño, están dormidos — mencionó Elaine al verlos.

— Pero ya son más de las 10 de la mañana.

— Pero son niños, déjalos dormir, ya los veremos más tarde — comenzó a salir de la habitación — Necesito una ducha ¿Me acompañas?

— Kurt se tapó los oídos, no quería saber de la vida sexual de su padre. Al parecer Blaine había tenido el mismo pensamiento, pero él tomó su iPod y colocó la música a todo volumen.

Pasó una hora, pero ninguno quiso salir de su cama. Elaine los dejó dormir, Burt había ido al taller, para cuando regresó ya era hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Todavía siguen durmiendo? — Elaine asintió — Seguro tuvieron mucha diversión ayer. — Los recién casados estaban en lo cierto, pero ellos no se imaginaban qué tipo de diversión habían tenido sus hijos. Solo esperaban que se hayan podido llevar mejor. Al menos eso era lo que decía Kurt, cuando hablaba con su padre por teléfono. Mencionándole que al menos estaban hablando civilizadamente y ya no discutían.

* * *

— Quiero irme — soltó de pronto Blaine. Burt había ido a trabajar y Kurt no estaba en la casa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— No me gusta vivir aquí, quiero volver a nuestra vieja casa

— No Blaine, somos una familia

— Yo no soy familia con ellos, tú eres mi madre, pero ellos son unos desconocidos con los cuales no quiero vivir. — respiró pesadamente — Estas 2 semanas en las que no estuviste fue una tortura. Ese marica estuvo molestándome todo el tiempo. ¡No lo soporto!

— No hables así de él Blaine

— Yo hablo como quiero y él es un marica. No quiero vivir con él, así que… — hizo una pausa — ¿Dejarás que me vaya o me iré sin tu autorización? Si tú quieres quedarte y jugar a la familia feliz, bien por ti, pero no me incluyas a mí

Que equivocado estaba Blaine, Burt no estaba en casa, pero Kurt estaba ahí y había escuchado cada palabra que pronunció. Cuando lo llamó marica, le había dolido más que cualquier golpe que había recibido en la escuela. Y escuchar que las 2 semanas habían sido una tortura para él, que imbécil, Blaine solo había jugado con él. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano, sorbió la nariz y entró a la habitación para enfrentarlo.

— Así que solo he estado molestándote — Blaine se sorprendió al escucharlo y más al verlo. Tenía los ojos rojos y apretaba los puños. — Eres un sínico

— Kurt, lamento que hayas oído nuestra conversación — se disculpó Elaine con el castaño.

— No te preocupes Elaine, al fin puedo conocer al verdadero Blaine. Realmente creí que eras una mejor persona

— Tú no me conoces

— Ahora lo sé. No puedo creer que desperdicié dos semanas contigo. — Los dos comenzaron a discutir, olvidándose por completo que Elaine seguía ahí. — Las peores semanas de mi vida, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento — sintió un nudo en la garganta al decir esas palabras y al parecer a Blaine le sorprendieron lo suficiente para dejar notar su cara de disgusto.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — preguntó alzando una ceja

— Sí, me arrepiento — respondió con firmeza y Blaine se quedó mirándolo un momento

— No te creo

— ¿Qué?

— No creo que estés arrepentido — lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo llevó hasta el cuarto que compartían, cerrando la puerta y colocándole seguro

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! Me estás lastimando — se quejaba Kurt, pero Blaine no lo soltaba y en cambio lo apretaba más fuerte.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine! — gritaba Elaine desde el otro lado de la puerta — Abre la puerta — Elaine estaba aterrada de lo que pudiera hacer Blaine. No quería que lastimara a Kurt, pero lo conocía perfectamente, muchas veces que habían discutido ella creyó que Blaine la golpearía, pero en cambio terminaba rompiendo lo primero que encontraba a su paso. Esperaba que Kurt tuviera la misma suerte.

— Vete mamá, yo solo necesito arreglar unos asuntos con la princesita — Kurt rodó los ojos.

— No Blaine, no le hagas daño — golpeaba la puerta — Si Burt se entera que golpeaste a Kurt, no quiero ni pensar lo que puede hacerte — Blaine rió

— Tranquila mamá, que no voy a golpear a Kurt — le dedicó una sonrisa malévola al castaño. — Solo voy a conversar con él. Mejor ve a hacerle compañía a Burt, mientras yo converso con mi hermanastro — Kurt intentaba quitarse del agarre de Blaine, pero el moreno lo tenía sujetado firmemente y cada vez lo apegaba más a su cuerpo. Elaine sabía que su hijo era terco, no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por lo que decidió salir de la casa. No quería ser cómplice si Blaine lo lastimaba, quizás realmente quería conversar con él y a lo mejor podrían arreglar sus diferencias.

— Blaine suéltame — pidió más calmado Kurt

— Primero dime que te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros — Kurt lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender la actitud de Blaine

— ¿No fue precisamente eso lo que tú dijiste? — Escupió las palabras — Además, no es como si hubieses sido el mejor polvo.

— ¿Qué? — Esa semana Kurt había estado saliendo mucho, pero él deducía que iba con sus amigas, nunca creyó que Kurt tuviera novio o alguien con quien perder el tiempo — ¿Estuviste con alguien?

— Blaine me estás lastimando — el moreno había ejercido más presión en su agarre — Y eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe

— ¡Dime!

— ¡Ayy! — siguió quejándose, pero Blaine no tenía intención de soltarlo, en cambio lo mordió en el cuello — ¡AAH! — intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Blaine tenía más fuerza. Lo tomó y lo lanzó a la cama. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Kurt lo miró asustado, temiendo de lo que sería capaz Blaine. — No, no, no

Blaine le quitó el bóxer de golpe, le separó con brusquedad las piernas y lo penetró con fuerza y sin prepararlo.

— AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ANIMAL — gritó jadeando y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Blaine salió casi por completo y volvió a entrar en él con fuerza. — BLAAAIIIINE, ME DUELE — cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Dijiste que estabas arrepentido. Bien, con esto vas a estar más arrepentido. — Kurt lo miraba con horror. Nunca lo había visto así.

— ERES UN BRUTO — seguía golpeándolo en el pecho, pero Blaine no lo soltaba y volvía a penetrarlo con más fuerza. Le tomó las manos por encima de la cabeza para inmovilizarlo y que dejara de golpearlo. — DÉ-JAAAAAA-ME — no podía evitar gemir. Jadeando con dificultad, hizo su mayor esfuerzo y lo escupió en la cara.

— ¿Qué…? — se limpió la cara con el antebrazo y volvió a sujetarle las manos. No dejó de penetrarlo, siendo cada vez más agresivo, mientras escuchaba los gemidos lastimeros de Kurt. Estaba cegado por el deseo y la posesividad, no le importaba nada más que demostrarle a Kurt que él le pertenecía. No se dejó inmutar por las súplicas del castaño para que se detuviera.

Luego de un rato, Kurt dejó de pedírselo, al ver que no lo conseguiría y solo se quedó ahí, aguantando el dolor y las lágrimas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Blaine se corriera en su interior y fue como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla. Abrió ampliamente los ojos y miraba con horror lo que acababa de hacer, prácticamente había violado a Kurt y esa no era la intención. Pero su posesión por el castaño lo dominó y de un momento a otro se vio penetrándolo con fuerza, a pesar de las súplicas de Kurt para que se detuviera, pero ya era demasiado tarde y lo hecho estaba hecho.

— Y-yo — intentaba articular palabra, mientras comenzaba a vestirse desesperadamente — Kurt, l-lo siento. Lo siento mucho — Kurt tenía su vista fija en la pared del costado, por lo que no lo miraba y no pensaba hacerlo. Parpadeaba rápidamente, para no dejar caer ninguna lágrima. Al menos no hasta que Blaine saliera del cuarto.

El moreno terminó de atarse los cordones de los zapatos y salió corriendo de la habitación. Cuando Kurt sintió el golpe de la puerta, lo que indicaba que Blaine había salido de la casa, él se permitió llorar.

Nunca creyó que las cosas acabarían de tal forma entre ellos, sabía cómo era Blaine, pero esa última semana en la que estuvieron solos, le demostró que también existía un Blaine agradable y se odió por sentir lo que sentía por él. No quería aceptarlo y mucho menos después de lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero a pesar de todo, se había enamorado de Blaine como estúpido y el muy desgraciado lo había tratado como mierda.

Se hizo un ovillo en su cama y se tapó hasta el cuello con las mantas. Lloró y lloró hasta que sentía que no tenía más lágrimas por llorar. No sabía qué hora era, pero ya había oscurecido, su padre y Elaine pronto estarían en casa y no quería que lo vieran así.

Se levantó con cuidado y fue al baño a mojarse la cara, luego tomó un paño y lo mojó un poco para limpiarse. Se sorprendió al ver un poco de sangre y volvió a llorar al recordar con la brutalidad que Blaine lo había penetrado. Volvió a su cama, donde continuó sollozando. Tratando de olvidar esa terrible tarde.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y un tremendo dolor de cabeza, que no se comparaba ni un poco con el dolor en su corazón e incluso en su entrepierna, se quedó dormido.


	5. Capítulo Final

_Hola! Primero agradecer por sus reviews/recomendaciones/sugerencias. Las tomé todas en cuenta! :) _

_Quería hacer una pequeña aclaración. Esta historia NUNCA iba a ser una historia de amor, pero es inevitable no cambiar a medida que iba escribiendo jeje hice mi mayor intento._

_Disfruten el último capítulo :)_

* * *

**Capítulo Final.**

_1 año después._

— ¿Has hablado con Kurt? — preguntó Elaine a su marido, sin dejar de preparar la comida para la cena de esa noche. No tenían mucho contacto con el castaño, puesto que él mismo cada vez que lo llamaban les decía lo muy ocupado que estaba. Llevaba más de un año viviendo en Canadá con su tía Beatríz.

Nunca se había llevado bien con ella, por el simple hecho de ser gay, pero aceptó muy a su pesar, por ser parientes.

Burt, no entendía el afán de Kurt de querer irse donde ella, ya que sabía cómo era la relación de ellos. Pero esos últimos días había visto tan mal al castaño que no pudo negarse a dejarlo ir por unas semanas. Nunca se imaginó que esas semanas se transformarían, en meses y ya llevaba más de un año sin verlo.

— Lo mismo de siempre, no quiere volver — Elaine asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando regresaron a casa ella temía lo peor. Con miedo entró al cuarto de los chicos, pero no encontró a Blaine por ningún lado, solo Kurt que parecía dormido. Se acercó a él y hablando muy bajito, le preguntó si estaba bien. El castaño le respondió que sí, que solo tenía un dolor de cabeza y quería seguir durmiendo. No muy convencida salió de ahí y llamó a su hijo.

Se enteró por una vecina que Blaine estaba viviendo en su antigua casa, ya que el moreno no le contestaba el teléfono. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo ocurrido esa tarde, Blaine no regresó con ellos y Kurt estaba sumergido en una depresión.

Las cosas no mejoraron con los días, hasta que Kurt apareció con esa idea. Burt hablaba todos los días con su hermana, pero sentía que algo le estaban ocultando y ni ella, ni Kurt le decían nada.

Por otro lado, estaba la actitud de Blaine, pese a las insistencias de su madre para que regresara a la casa, él le decía que no se sentía cómodo ahí. Cuando le contó acerca de la decisión que había tomado Kurt y que se iba en dos días, él no dijo nada.

— _Blaine, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?_ — Le había preguntado Elaine a su hijo, una semana después de que Kurt se marchara. Ella seguía persuadiéndolo para que regresara.

— Nada mamá — mencionó con la mirada perdida.

— Sé que no quieres decirme, pero te conozco. Algo pasó — Blaine suspiró, finalmente aceptó volver para que su madre dejara de insistir con el tema de Kurt.

Sus amigos lo buscaron, pero él no tenía ánimos de salir con ellos. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero no dejaba de pensar en Kurt, sus ojos, su nariz, sus orejas, sus labios, su voz, su cuerpo… el sexo… y luego recordaba la estupidez que había hecho y tiraba lo primero que encontraba a su paso. No podía estar en ese cuarto, todo le recordaba la semana que habían tenido.

Había comenzado a dormir en la cama de Kurt. Cuando Elaine se dio cuenta de ello, él solo dijo que esa cama era más cómoda. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y él rodó los ojos. De lo poco que sabían de Kurt, él no quería enterarse. Ya bastante tenía con lidiar con sus pesadillas y su ira. Tuvo que ir a un psicólogo para controlar aquello y le había hecho mucho mejor. Estaba retomando su vida, pero no la que había adoptado desde hace 5 años, más bien su verdadero yo.

Una tarde, en la consulta de su psicóloga se encontró con una cara conocida. Hablaron por el resto de la tarde y al día siguiente, y al siguiente. Blaine no quiso irse de Ohio, en cambio cuando terminó la escuela, comenzó a trabajar con Burt. La relación con él había mejorado. En realidad, ahora tenían una relación cordial, antes simplemente se ignoraban, todo se lo debía a la psicóloga.

A los ocho meses, decidió que debía continuar con su vida, desarmó la cama que pertenecía a Kurt y acomodó el cuarto para que fuera completamente de él, con sus cosas. De todas formas, Kurt no tenía casi nada. Así que en bolsas metió todo lo perteneciente al castaño.

Unas semanas más tarde, escuchó de casualidad a Burt hablando con su hermana por teléfono. Él no quería, todavía no podía escuchar el nombre de Kurt y no sentirse mal, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber de él. Casi todas las noches soñaba con él ¿algún día lo perdonaría? ¿Algún día se perdonaría él mismo por lo que le hizo? Negó con la cabeza y agudizó el oído, necesitaba saber de Kurt, pero no entendía por qué. Llevaba un par de días con una sensación extraña y no entendía su necesidad de saber que Kurt estaba bien.

— ¿Por qué Kurt no me contesta su celular? — preguntó malhumorado Burt. Estaba cansado de la actitud de su hijo, él no le había hecho nada para que no quisiera hablar con él. ¿Sería que estaba así por su casamiento? Pero si Kurt siempre estuvo muy feliz de que se volviera a casar. Realmente no entendía nada.

Blaine no podía escuchar a la otra persona, por lo que solo tenía que imaginarse la conversación debido a lo que decía Burt y cómo su cara se iba transformando a medida que hablaba.

— ¿UNA SEMANA? — Burt estaba pálido. — No Beatriz, voy a ir a buscar a mi hijo… ¡NO! — comenzó a pasarse la mano por el cuello desesperado — ¿Qué dijo el doctor?... Okay, voy a confiar en ti… sí, lo sé… a penas Kurt salga de ese hospital, dile que quiero hablar con él.

— ¿Hospital? — Le preguntó Blaine, sintiendo cómo perdía el color de su cara. No supo en qué momento había entrado en la habitación de Burt, pero ahora se encontraba frente a él y no pensaba salir de ahí hasta que Burt le dijera qué hacía ahí Kurt. — ¿Por qué está en el hospital? — Burt lo miró, pero siguió hablando por teléfono.

— Bueno… dile que lo amo…

— ¡Burt respóndeme! — comenzó a alzar la voz, pero sin perder los estribos. Llevaba meses en terapia, no podía echar todo por la borda, pero ni él entendía de dónde venía tanta preocupación. En cambio, Burt lo miró confundido y levantó una mano en señal de que lo esperara.

— Avísame cualquier cosa Beatríz… está bien… adiós. — dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche, se sacó la gorra y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

— ¿Kurt está en el hospital? — mencionó en un hilo de voz.

— Así es Blaine — Burt se sentó en su cama, mientras Blaine lo miraba esperando que le dijera más — Mi hermana dice que tiene una infección estomacal

— ¿Pero ya está bien?

— Sí… en 2 días puede salir del hospital.

Blaine sentía que había algo más que una simple infección estomacal, pero ¿por qué le mentirían a Burt? ¿Y si Kurt estaba grave y no querían decirle nada para evitarle un ataque al corazón?

A pesar de eso, a los pocos días después se enteró de que Kurt ya estaba en casa de su tía y se encontraba mucho mejor. Eso sin comprenderlo, lo tranquilizaba de alguna forma y podía seguir con su vida tal cual. Aunque de vez en cuando le preguntaba a su madre si sabía cómo estaba Kurt, pero que no fuera muy notorio. También preguntó cuándo regresaría, pero ella no le pudo dar una fecha, puesto que el castaño no quería volver, aunque no lo decía literalmente, era lo que daba a entender.

Burt siguió con la tradición de sus cenas los viernes, incluso aunque Kurt no se encontrara, él cenaba con su esposa y Blaine. Rara vez se les incorporaba alguien más.

Y así fue, ese viernes.

Los 4 estaban en la mesa, compartiendo alguna anécdota que les había sucedido ese mismo día en el trabajo y los había hecho reír a carcajadas, pero fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta.

— ¡Kurt! — gritó sorprendido Blaine al ver al castaño ahí parado. Cuando le pidieron que abriera la puerta, nunca se imaginó encontrárselo de frente. De pronto comenzó a sonreír y sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba, se fue acercando. — Kurt no sabes el gusto que me da vert- — fue silenciado por el puño de Kurt en su cara. Se llevó la mano hacia la nariz y notó que comenzaba a sangrar.

— Eso es poco, en comparación a lo que te mereces. — Blaine sabía que sería difícil el reencuentro de ellos, pero nunca se imaginó a Kurt como alguien agresivo. El castaño empezó a abrir y cerrar la mano varias veces.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué son esos gritos? — se acercó Burt, con los ojos muy abiertos. Veía a su hijo después de mucho tiempo y Blaine que estaba en el suelo. El castaño rodeó con sus brazos a su padre. — Kurt, Me alegro tanto de tenerte aquí — mencionó sin soltarlo. Elaine se les había unido, pero corrió al ver a Blaine en el suelo sangrando.

— ¿Qué pasó? — se acercó a él tomándole la cara con sus manos.

— Ahm… me golpeé con la puerta — dijo sin despegar su vista de Kurt, pero el castaño no se inmutaba.

— Ven, vamos a limpiarte esa nariz — le tendió la mano para que se levantara. — Espérame en la sala. — Blaine se alejó y Elaine se volteó a saludar a Kurt.

— Llegaste justo para cenar.

Ayudaron a Kurt con sus maletas, mientras volvían a la mesa. Lo primero que notó Kurt, fue que tenían visita y eso no era normal, puesto que las cenas de los viernes eran estrictamente familiares.

— ¿Quinn? — La miró con el ceño fruncido. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó para saludarlo, pero Kurt sintió que se iba a desmayar, se sujetó fuertemente de una silla, colocando los nudillos blancos. Al parecer nadie lo notó. Ahora entendía por qué Quinn estaba ahí, era la única explicación lógica. — Estás… embarazada — soltó con temblor en la voz. No entendía su reacción, lo que hiciera Blaine a él no le importaba. Quizás hizo con Quinn lo mismo que había hecho con él. Sintió una corriente recorrerle por su espina dorsal, recordar esa tarde. No, eso ya estaba superado. Blaine no significaba nada. Quinn sonrió y se llevó una mano al vientre abultado, Kurt se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

— Un poco más de siete meses.

— F-felicidades. — Se acercó a darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Ellos nunca fueron amigos, pero tampoco es como si se llevaran mal, simplemente los dos se ignoraban. Y ahora ella se hacía la angelical delante de su familia. Kurt no le creía nada.

— Kurt, siéntate. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venías? Podría haberte ido a buscar

— Quería darte una sorpresa papá, pero creo que la sorpresa me la llevé yo — Se volteó mirando a Quinn.

— Oh — Burt notó hacia donde iba dirigida la mirada de su hijo. — Bueno, — se rascó la cabeza — Quinn es la novia de Blaine — Kurt asintió con la cabeza. — Por eso ella nos acompaña algunos viernes.

— Ya veo. — En ese instante, Blaine se incorporó a la mesa junto a su madre. Volvió a sentarse junto a la rubia, la cual le tomó la mano y le dio un leve apretón encima de la mesa. Kurt prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, no quería vomitar ahí delante de todos. — Creo que no me siento muy bien, preferiría ir a descansar y más tarde comeré algo.

Se había disculpado y se dirigió a su antiguo cuarto, necesitaba llamar a su tía. Haber regresado no era buena idea y ahora se sentía más arrepentido. Creía que todo estaba superado, pero verlo de frente, le removió todo y no supo qué hacer. Más bien, al ver la reacción del moreno, le hablaba como si fueran íntimos amigos que de verdad lo había extrañado. Eso le había molestado tanto, que de pronto se vio golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara. Le dolían los nudillos de su mano derecha, pero se había sentido tan bien luego de golpearlo.

Casi se cae de espaldas antes de entrar a su ex cuarto, sino es porque Blaine lo sujetó, tomándolo de la cintura. Su respiración se aceleró, pero intentó regularizarla de inmediato. Salió de su agarre y se volteó para quedar frente a frente. Al parecer Blaine lo había seguido cuando se levantó de la mesa.

Kurt lo miró desafiante, con las manos en las caderas y moviendo el pie derecho, golpeando el suelo. Miró detalladamente a Blaine, no era posible que no se haya dado cuenta antes. Blaine ya no vestía de cuero negro, más bien llevaba un pantalón color mostaza y un suéter azul marino. Se mordió el labio evitando reírse en su cara. ¿Tenía una pajarita? ¿Dónde estaba el viejo Blaine?

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Blaine? — El moreno abrió la boca para responder, pero Kurt lo interrumpió — ¿Sabes? No me interesa. ¿Dónde está mi cama? — Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados. ¿Habían sacado todas sus cosas? Blaine se colocó nervioso, pasando una mano por su cabello gelificado.

— Ahm… t-tú dijiste que no ibas a volver — dijo mirando el suelo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. — P-pero, no te preocupes. Mira… ahm… puedes dormir en cama — Kurt lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo. — No, no, no pienses eso. Yo voy a dormir en el sofá y mañana colocaremos tu cama de nuevo. — Kurt no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado por lo dicho por el moreno.

— Sí, como sea. — Rodó los ojos — Deberías sacar tus cosas, yo quiero dormir — Se tendió en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la nuca, mirando cómo Blaine se movía de un lado a otro buscando lo necesario para no tener que volver a molestarlo.

— Kurt… — Era la segunda vez en la noche que lo llamaba por su nombre. — Ahm… yo no sé cómo decirte esto — comenzó a jugar con sus dedos — Pero, — cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda. — Lo siento, — Kurt miró hacia otro lado. A pesar de que esa tarde Blaine le dijo que lo sentía. No dejaba de ser doloroso. — Y-yo no debí… y-yo… no sabes lo que he sufrido luego de eso. — tragó saliva sonoramente — Me cegué por los ce-los, la rabia. No estaba bien, pero eso no es excusa para lo que te hice. — Kurt seguía sin mirarlo y sin decir una palabra. — Cuando dijiste que te arrepentías, me negué a aceptarlo y me volví loco.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que fue MI culpa? — lo miró con los ojos rojos. Blaine sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago.

— No, Kurt, no. Lo que sucedió fue completamente mi culpa. Tú me dijiste que me detuviera y yo no te escuché. — Kurt se masajeó la sien con los dedos, cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse. — No quise aceptar que te arrepentías porque… y-yo no… yo no estaba arrepentido — soltó mordiéndose el labio y esperando la reacción de Kurt. — No me arrepiento de nada de lo que sucedió en esa semana. Bueno, sí de cómo culminó y de haberte llamado de esa forma horrible, pero es que no entendía lo que me pasaba, quería más de ti y me negaba a aceptarlo. Por eso quería arrancar — soltó una risita y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Mi psicóloga dijo que tenía… sentimientos por ti

— ¿Qué?

— Mi psicó-

— Si lo escuché — Lo interrumpió.

— Oh. — Se formó un incómodo silencio entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué eso es divertido? — Preguntó en voz baja.

— No, por supuesto que no es divertido. Solo que, en ese momento no lo creí

— ¿Y ahora sí? — El moreno asintió tímidamente.

— ¿Kurt algún día me perdonarás por lo que te hice?

— Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora. Me duele la cabeza

— Está bien — dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

— Espera…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estás yendo al psicólogo? — Preguntó sin creerlo

— Ajá — Hizo una pausa — Después de que te fuiste, me sentí tan mal y tan culpable. Necesitaba ayuda y mi mamá me llevó donde la psicóloga, gracias a ella he podido controlar la ira y las pesadillas — mencionó lo último en voz baja.

— ¿Qué hay de la ropa? — Blaine se sonrojó notoriamente.

— Esto… soy yo — Kurt lo miró sin comprender lo que decía. — El verdadero yo.

— Ah… ¿Estás seguro de que no eres gay?

— ¿Qué? — se sorprendió por la pregunta.

— Lo digo por tu ropa.

— Ahm… me gusta y es cómoda.

— Claro… y… — Desde que llegó que se moría por preguntarle. — Así que estás con Quinn ¿desde cuándo? — Quiso sonar despreocupado, pero su voz lo traicionó sonando más duro.

— Vamos a cumplir seis meses.

— Eres rápido

— ¿Cómo?

— Blaine necesito descansar ¿puedes dejarme solo por favor?

— Sí, que descanses Kurt. Y aunque no lo creas, me alegro de que hayas regresado.

— Sí, bueno, respecto a eso. Solo estaré una semana.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque necesito regresar a Canadá, comencé una vida allá.

— ¿T-tienes novio?

— Algo mucho más importante que eso. — Blaine notó cómo le brillaban los ojos a Kurt y nuevamente sintió ese malestar en el estómago. ¿Estaría comprometido? Pensar en eso hizo que se sintiera peor. Si en algún momento desarrolló sentimientos por Kurt, fue en el pasado, ahora esos sentimientos estaban muy enterrados. Tenía a Quinn, pero entonces, ¿por qué Kurt le producía tantas emociones juntas? Seguro era la culpa y si Kurt no lo perdonaba, nunca lo superaría.

— Me alegro mucho por ti — quiso irse la habitación, pero Kurt siguió hablando.

— Lo siento

— ¿Por qué?

— Por el golpe de hace un rato

— Me lo merecía ¿no?

— No, así no se solucionan las cosas. Hacemos cosas sin pensar cuando estamos enojados. — Buscó la mirada de Blaine. — No quiero vivir con rencor toda mi vida, lo que hiciste fue horrible, pero lo superé y soy feliz… él me hace feliz. — Blaine se sentía cada vez peor, debería estar contento de que Kurt ya no le tuviera rencor, pero en cambio escuchar que había alguien más en su vida y que lo hacía feliz, no tuvo el efecto que esperaba. Él no era un hombre celoso, cuando algún chico se le acercaba a Quinn a él no le pasaba nada y nunca antes había tenido una relación formal como para comparar aquél sentimiento. Lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, solo se podía comparar con lo que sintió esa horrible tarde hace más de 1 año. Pero ahora había aprendido a controlarlo. ¿Estaba celoso? No podía ser eso, sin embargo tenía una enorme intriga para saber más de _él_. ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué hacía? Al parecer Kurt seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

— Me alegro mucho de que… hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz

— Gracias — le dedicó una sonrisa — Por eso no me puedo quedar más tiempo, tengo que volver por él.

— ¿Tan importante es?

— No te imaginas cuanto

— ¿Más que tu propia familia? Tu padre te extraña demasiado.

— Yo también lo extraño

— Entonces vuelve

— No puedo…

— ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó de pronto el moreno.

— Bennet — mencionó con una sonrisa y sus ojos volvían a brillar. — Él es maravilloso — comenzó a hablar Kurt, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. — Cuando sonríe, — suspiró — Dios — se pasó una mano por la cara. A Blaine no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba sintiendo. — Bennet, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida y lo extraño tanto, quisiera poder tenerlo en mis brazos. — Blaine tragó con dificultad.

— ¿Cómo es?

— ¿Ah?

— Me refiero a físicamente — Estaba tan intrigado, necesitaba saber más.

— Bueno… él tiene el cabello castaño… — cerró los ojos y recordó a Bennet, lo había visto ese mismo día, pero lo extrañaba horriblemente. — Sus ojos son como como dos avellanas y tiene unas cejas divertidas — soltó una pequeña risita, tapándose la boca con su mano. — Su piel es como… dorada y muy delicada, tiene una pequeña muy linda nariz y unos labios hermosos — De pronto reaccionó y miró a Blaine — ¿Por qué quieres saber cómo es?

— Simple curiosidad — se encogió de hombros — ¿Es más alto que tú?

— No, es más bajo.

— ¿L-lo amas? — Preguntó con temor. A medida que seguían hablando, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Kurt no estaban enterrados como él creía. Siempre estuvieron presentes, pero él se negó a aceptarlos. Había sido tan estúpido, y ahora Kurt tenía a ese tal Bennet… Algo en su interior le decía que saliera de ahí antes de escuchar la respuesta. Kurt dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

— Más que a mi vida — Esas palabras habían sido como mil puñetazos en el estómago. Su voz era tan sincera y lo podía ver en su cara. Kurt no mentía y ahora no sabía qué decir, quería arrancar de ahí.

— T-tengo que llevar a Quinn a su casa — salió de ahí lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. Kurt no le dio mucha importancia a la reacción de Blaine, ya de por sí toda la noche le parecía otra persona a quien no conocía. Tomó su teléfono, la verdad era que hablar de Bennet le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Una semana sin él ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él le daba fuerzas para vivir cada día.

Solo llevaba un par de horas en Ohio y ya quería regresar, no sabía cómo iba a resistir una semana completa sin ver a Bennet.

* * *

— Mi amor, te amo tanto, tanto. Pronto regresaré para que estemos juntitos… te prometo que nunca más volveremos a separarnos tanto tiempo.

Blaine había sido el encargado de ir a ver a Kurt a su cuarto. Preguntarle si quería desayunar con ellos, puesto que no había cenado. Pero cuando estaba por llegar, lo escuchó hablando, seguramente estaba hablando por teléfono. Se quedó esperando que terminara, pero no pudo seguir escuchando. La vista se le nubló y no encontró mejor opción que correr al baño más cercano y encerrarse hasta que se sintiera mejor. No entendía por qué escuchar a Kurt hablar con su novio o prometido, lo hacía reaccionar así.

En realidad sí lo sabía, pero ahora más que antes estaba aterrado. Kurt estaba enamorado de ese tipo, tanto así que estaban comprometidos. Si Kurt en algún momento había sentido algo por él, era claro que ya no.

— Soy un estúpido — dijo entre dientes, cerrando la mano en un puño y levantándola para golpear su reflejo en el espejo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo varias veces. Llevaba meses en terapia, aprendiendo a controlar sus impulsos, no echaría todo a perder nuevamente. Debía recordarse que tenía a Quinn, los dos se habían apoyado mutuamente. Cuando se la encontró en la consulta de la psicóloga se sorprendió. Conversaron toda la tarde, ella le contó por qué estaba ahí y él hizo lo mismo. Comenzaron una amistad y con el tiempo, él decidió pedirle que fuera su novia. Se llevaban bien y Quinn era muy linda. Era la mezcla perfecta, pero no la amaba. No creía ser capaz de amar a alguien. Recordó cómo Kurt hablaba de Bennet, lo maravilloso que era, lo mucho que lo extrañaba y cómo lo hacía feliz.

Hubo una persona que lo había hecho feliz, pero él destruyó cualquier posibilidad que tuvieran de formar algo y ahora estaba tan arrepentido. Se sujetó al lavabo con ambas manos. Esa sonrisa que tenía Kurt cuando hablaba de Bennet, nunca podría ser dirigida hacia él. Kurt nunca más lo miraría distinto, nunca diría que él era maravillosos, que él lo hacía feliz o que lo había extrañado. No, Kurt no diría eso porque tenía a Bennet.

— Ugh Bennet. — dijo con una mueca.

Pero Bennet supo valorarlo y se amaban. Tendría que conformarse con ver a Kurt feliz, él solo lo había hecho miserable, incluso en el peor momento, corrió como un cobarde, en vez de suplicarle perdón.

Se echó agua en la cara con ambas manos, salió del baño en busca de Kurt y rogando porque haya terminado de hablar por teléfono. Estaba resignado a aceptar que Kurt era feliz con alguien más, pero no por eso podría restregárselo en la cara. Para su buena suerte, Kurt ya se había levantado y tarareaba una canción, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Sin querer comenzó a sonreír, la escena se le hacía tan familiar. Cómo era posible que no se haya dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por Kurt, o quizás no quería darse cuenta. Pero ahora lo tenía a pocos metros y solo quería abrazarlo y perderse en su olor. Se aclaró la garganta interrumpiéndolo, el castaño se volteó sonrojado.

— ¡Blaine! — Escuchar su nombre de los labios del castaño lo hacía sentir tan bien que no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, pero Kurt también se veía feliz. Eso se lo debía a la llamada de hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. Inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró.

— V-vine a buscarte para que fueras a desayunar

— Oh, gracias — Blaine dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo y volvió a girar. Su respiración se aceleró al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Kurt lo venía siguiendo y él no lo sintió. Por eso al voltearse se lo topó de frente, haciendo que casi chocaran sus narices. — Te ves feliz hoy — susurró

— Hablé con Bennet hace un rato

— Claro, Bennet — agachó la cabeza, fijando la vista en el suelo. _'Bennet hace feliz a Kurt' 'Kurt se merece ser feliz'_ se repetía esas palabras en su cabeza. Resignado levantó la vista y se encontró nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos. Kurt no se había movido ni un milímetro. Y es que, al parecer su cuerpo no quería reaccionar, es como si sus pies se hubiesen pegado al suelo. Los dos se miraban sin decir nada.

Inevitablemente Blaine desvió la mirada hacia los labios de Kurt. Se veían tan apetecibles, pero de pronto recordó que Kurt tenía a alguien. No podía hacer eso.

Kurt estaba teniendo el mismo dilema. No podía hacer eso. Ya no le tenía rencor a Blaine, pero aún quedaba un poco de esa herida y seguía doliendo. Volver a verlo removió muchas cosas en él. La noche había sido difícil, dormir en su cama con el color de él impregnado, le hizo recordar a los buenos momentos que habían tenido. Blaine tenía problemas de ira, pero siempre en la intimidad había sido tan cuidadoso con él. Lo trataba tan delicadamente. Nunca debió decir que se arrepentía, sabiendo cómo era Blaine y más encima ya estando alterado. Eso solo empeoró las cosas. Blaine había cambiado y quién era él para no perdonarlo. Además, Blaine tenía a Quinn e iban a ser padres. Sintió como su pecho se apretaba, con Quinn podría formar una familia. Era obvio que la rubia le hacía bien, llevaban varios meses y había logrado cambiarlo completamente.

Aunque sus labios dolieran por probar los de Blaine, no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que le dictaba su corazón y no su mente. Estaba teniendo una discusión interna por quién ganaría. Pero al parecer su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando sintió el aliento de Blaine rozarle los labios y sin más, cerró la brecha entre ellos.

Comenzó a besarlo, tranquilamente, aunque se moría por aumentar el ritmo. Pero a los pocos segundos entró en pánico ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Blaine se había quedado petrificado cuando sintió cómo Kurt lo besaba, no supo qué hacer, solo se quedó quieto. ¡Kurt lo estaba besando y él no hacía nada!

Kurt se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos, esperando que Blaine lo mirara con odio o algo parecido, pero en cambio vio algo en esos ojos color avellana que no supo descifrar. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo, puesto que Blaine lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó.

Kurt inmediatamente le devolvió el beso, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo. No es que le importara Quinn, pero Blaine había cambiado por ella y su padre podría descubrirlos en cualquier momento.

Sus manos se fueron a la nuca de Blaine, acariciándole el cabello que aún no cubría con una extensa capa de gel. Por su parte, el moreno lo tenía firmemente tomado de la cintura por si Kurt entraba en razón y decidía arrancar, él no lo dejaría. Sus lenguas se rozaban, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

Más de un año sin probar esos labios, no sabía cómo había resistido tanto tiempo. Con Quinn solo se daban castos besos cuando se saludaban y se despedían. Su relación con ella no tenía nada de pasión. Estaba con ella porque era lo que podía optar, porque se negaba a aceptar lo que sentía por… Kurt. Pero ya no más. Si Quinn le tenía siquiera un poco de cariño, entendería que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más. Ella lo aceptaría. Quería correr donde Quinn y decirle que su relación había terminado, que le deseaba lo mejor y ojalá pudiera ser feliz con alguien más, con alguien que la amara de verdad.

Blaine le succionó el labio inferior, separándose levemente. Vio cómo lo había dejado rojo y brillante, los labios del castaño eran tan apetecibles. Kurt jadeaba en busca de aire, besar a Blaine le había hecho darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por él, seguían intactos. Ni el dolor, ni la distancia lograron que lo olvidara.

Blaine se acercó nuevamente para besarlo, pero Kurt lo alejó, colocando ambas manos en su pecho.

— No Blaine, no podemos hacer esto — dijo en un hilo de voz. La verdad era que se moría de ganas por repetirlo, pero al parecer su conciencia decidió hacer acto de presencia. Se soltó de él y fue hacia la cocina donde su padre y Elaine lo miraban confundidos.

— ¿De dónde vienes? — Le preguntó su padre.

— D-de mi cuarto

— ¿Y Blaine?

— Aquí estoy — mencionó apareciendo por detrás de Kurt. Elaine los miró un momento a ambos y luego a su esposo, quien al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo.

Los dos tenían las mejillas coloradas y los labios rojos e hinchados. Además, el cabello de Blaine estaba más desordenado que la mayor parte del tiempo. Kurt sabía que su padre no era estúpido y apenas entró en la cocina supo lo que había sucedido. Elaine tampoco se dejaba engañar, además de que ella siempre sospechó que entre ellos había pasado algo. Esto solo lo comprobaba.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno miraba su propia comida, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

Burt fue el primero en terminar y levantarse.

— Kurt, cuando termines quiero hablar contigo — mencionó serio.

— Sí papá — Kurt terminó de comer su avena y fue al cuarto de su padre. — ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

— Sí, cierra la puerta — Kurt obedeció. — Kurt, quiero la verdad.

— ¿La verdad?

— Necesito escuchar de tu boca qué sucedió para que te hayas querido ir de la casa.

— Papá…

— No Kurt, estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Ya basta de juegos. Lo acepté cuando te vi tan mal, pero ahora que has regresado y te ves mucho mejor, exijo la verdad. Quiero estar preparado por si alguna vez vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo.

— Respecto a eso… solo vine por unos días

— ¿Qué?

— Deja que te explique desde el comienzo, pero dame al menos un día y te prometo que te diré todo.

— Voy a confiar en ti

— Pero deben estar presentes Blaine y su madre.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es importante…

— Está bien, si así lo quieres.

Ese día Kurt se la pasó en su antiguo cuarto, aún en la cama de Blaine. El moreno había salido hace varias horas y todavía no regresaba. Seguramente estaba con su novia, pero eso no era relevante en aquellos momentos. Tenía que encontrar la mejor forma de contarles todo.

Blaine había entrado al cuarto y Kurt ni siquiera lo había notado, hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

— Mi papá estuvo insistiendo en que le contara por qué me había ido.

— Oh.

— Él merece saber la verdad, es mi papá.

— Lo sé — dijo en voz baja y sin atreverse a mirarlo. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Burt cuando se enterara.

— Omitiré algunas cosas

— ¿Qué? — se sorprendió, levantando la vista.

— No le voy a mentir, solo omitiré pequeños detalles…

— Oh Kurt… — el moreno sintió un gran alivio y comenzó a acercarse a Kurt, pero el castaño lo detuvo.

— No Blaine, no lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mi papá, no quiero ser el causante de un infarto al corazón y un asesinato. — Blaine se había puesto pálido, se quedó ahí sentado analizando lo dicho por Kurt. Y aunque lo hacía por su padre, inevitablemente lo hacía por él. Se relajó un poco y recordó lo que venía a decirle.

— Terminé con Quinn. — Kurt lo miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Porque… era lo correcto. Yo no la amo.

— ¿Y? ¿Vas a dejar que ese bebé crezca sin su padre? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? — Kurt se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, estaba enojado. Hablaba y movía los brazos. — ¡Pero qué más se puede esperar de alguien como tú! Eres un insensible, sin corazón, que no vale la pena ¿sabes? Creo que le estás haciendo un favor a Quinn al dejarla. — respiraba pesadamente por la nariz. Blaine lo miraba mordiéndose los labios. Se merecía cada una de las palabras de Kurt, quería que el castaño se desahogara y le gritara todo lo que quisiera, dejaría que siguiera creyendo en ello y luego le aclararía la verdad. — Eres un cerdo, un cretino, ¡Te odio! Le hiciste a ella lo mismo que me hiciste a mí. — Blaine comenzó a fruncir el ceño, Kurt no sabía nada. — Pobre niño, tener un padre como tú, esa pobre criatura indefensa no tiene culpa de nada. Pensé que habías cambiado, pero era todo un circo ¿no? Que estúpido soy al creer que realmente estabas arrepentido, pero ¡si hasta te ríes! Eres patético, ¿te causa gracia jugar con los sentimientos de las personas? No vales nada, pero sabes algo, no me arrepiento de la semana que tuvimos hace más de un año — dijo más calmado. — Porque gracias a eso, ahora soy feliz, lejos de aquí, lejos de ti. — Se sentó en la cama, afirmando sus codos en sus rodillas y dejando caer su cara en sus manos. Se sentía tan bien decirle todo eso, era como sacarse un peso de encima.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

— Sí — respondió sin levantar la cabeza.

— Bien, porque me toca a mí hablar.

— Pfft

— Creo que necesitas saber que ese hijo que espera Quinn, no es mío.

— ¿Qué? — Levantó la cabeza volteando a verlo.

— Eso, cuando comenzamos a ser amigos, ella me confesó que estaba embarazada, pero solo tenía com semanas, no lo recuerdo.

— No te creo

— Es la verdad, pregúntale a mi madre o incluso a Burt. A quien quieras, todos saben que ese bebé que espera es de Puck

— Pero ¿por qué estabas con ella?

— Puck se fue a Los Ángeles por un negocio de Limpia piscinas o algo así, realmente no conozco al sujeto. Y bueno, nos llevamos bien y yo decidí darle mi apoyo que todavía mantengo. Cualquier cosa que necesite yo estaré ahí.

— ¿Tú hiciste eso por una amiga?

— Que poco me conoces

— Así es — los dos soltaron una risita.

— Nunca tuve relaciones sexuales con ella… ni con nadie más luego de que te fuiste. Créeme que lo intenté, pero me sentía tan mal por lo que te hice, que no podía acercarme a nadie tan íntimamente. Ni siquiera a segunda base llegué con Quinn.

— ¿Porque estaba embarazada no te atraía?

— No, no era eso. Simplemente mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban en otro lado. — Sus miradas se habían encontrado nuevamente. Kurt no podía creer las cosas que le decía, Blaine realmente había cambiado y quizás después de mañana el moreno lo iba a odiar. — Kurt — se acercó peligrosamente al castaño, llevando una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Kurt, acariciándola. — No sé lo que me hiciste, no sé lo que me sigues haciendo, pero das vuelta mi mundo patas arriba. Desde que te vi en ese restaurant cuando nos presentaron, te vi y mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar. Nunca me habían atraído los hombres, pero me pareciste tan lindo y me asusté. Me acobardé y comencé a llamarte _princesa_. — Kurt sonrió, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin oírlo. — Nunca he tenido nada en contra de los gays, lo juro, algunos de mis mejores amigos lo son. Pero mi problema era contigo, era con lo que me hacías sentir y luego las dos semanas juntos. — Suspiró — Yo estaba tan confundido, nunca había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien y mucho menos por alguien de mí mismo sexo. Tenía miedo y necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba arrancar y aclarar mi confusión. Descubrir qué era lo que realmente sentía por ti, pero mi mamá no quiso dejarme ir, no es que yo le obedeciera en ese entonces, pero estábamos comenzando a llevarnos bien. — Hizo una pausa — Le pedí de buena forma que me dejara estar unos días en nuestra antigua casa, pero como no aceptó, me enojé y comencé a decir estupideces, las que tú escuchaste, pero luego sucedió lo peor y me quería morir. Luego supe que te habías ido y mi mamá comenzó a rogarme para que volviera. Terminé por aceptar, me consiguió una cita con la psicóloga y el resto ya lo sabes, aquí estoy. Intento cada día ser una mejor persona, tal vez cambié un poco, pero hay algo que sigue intacto.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó en un hilo de voz. Blaine le tomó una mano a Kurt y la llevó hacia su corazón.

— Mi amor por ti. — Kurt abrió la boca sorprendido, sentía que sus ojos se aguaban. Pero Blaine no le dio mucho tiempo de reaccionar, porque ya se encontraba casi encima de él besándolo y Kurt le devolvía el beso con la misma entrega que Blaine. Era un beso lleno de amor y pasión, que de apoco se fue transformando en deseo. Blaine dejó sus labios para dirigirse hacia su cuello, donde comenzó a morderlo y succionarlo en diferentes partes, dejando muchas marcas. — Quédate — susurró. Kurt estaba con los ojos cerrados y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Blaine por encima de la ropa. — Deja a Bennet y quédate conmigo. — Kurt se colocó tenso, que Blaine dijera su nombre le hizo recordar que tenía que regresar en unos pocos días más. — Yo te amo Kurt, — siguió besándolo en la clavícula. Kurt quería llorar, gritar, pero sobre todas las cosas, dejarse amar. — Déjalo — murmuró.

— No puedo, no me pidas eso

— Te necesito aquí conmigo

— Él me necesita más — Blaine había dejado de besarlo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. De pronto reaccionó, Él le había dicho a Kurt que lo amaba, pero el castaño en ningún momento le había dicho lo mismo de vuelta.

— Cierto, lo amas. — Kurt quería decirle que a él también lo amaba, que eran distintos tipos de amores. Mañana lo entendería.

— ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? — le preguntó en voz baja.

— Sí.

Se desvistieron y solo en bóxer se metieron a la cama. Blaine de inmediato lo rodeó con sus brazos, apegándolo a él. Dejó algunos besos en su cuello mientras se quedaba dormido. Esa noche durmieron juntos abrazados y a la mañana siguiente habían despertado en la misma posición.

Blaine estaba dolido, pero tenía que entender que Kurt había continuado con su vida y había elegido a alguien más, por muy duro que fuera, lo aceptaría de la mejor manera. Aunque luego que Kurt se fuera, se quisiera morir.

Kurt los reunió a todos en la sala. 3 pares de ojos lo miraban expectante. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante que tenía que decir Kurt para que estuvieran los 3 ahí? Blaine ya sabía la gran mayoría, la verdad a medias y el compromiso de Kurt.

El castaño se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

— Bien, necesito que me escuchen y no me interrumpan hasta que haya terminado, por favor.

— Kurt me estás asustando — dijo Burt.

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda.

— Todo comenzó cuando vi a Blaine por primera vez, yo me obsesioné con él. Me pareció atractivo desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero luego comenzó a hablar y lo odié — dijo con una risita — Pero eso no me importó. Y ustedes quisieron que aprendiéramos a convivir — tragó con dificultad — esa noche, compartimos mi cama, pero en la mañana ahm… las cosas cambiaron y me di cuenta de que quería más de él — Burt iba a interrumpir, pero Kurt no lo dejó. — Ahí comenzó todo mi plan por acercarme a él, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y sabía que caería. Y ustedes se fueron de luna de miel. Nos dejaron 2 semanas solos, en las cuales yo aproveché de… ahm… de seducirlo — mencionó con las mejillas teñidas de rojo — Pero no existe el plan perfecto y este no era la excepción. Me enamoré de él — suspiró — Y eso no estaba en los planes. Blaine de apoco fue cediendo, hasta que acordamos vivir un romance que acabaría cuando ustedes llegaran y así fue. — hizo una pausa — Lo que yo no sabía y me enteré ayer, es que Blaine también había desarrollado sentimientos por mí, y al igual que yo no supimos afrontarlos.

El último día que Blaine estuvo en la casa al igual que yo. Tuvimos una pelea, una discusión donde los dos nos dijimos cosas que no queríamos decir. Nos herimos mutuamente. — Era tan difícil no decir la historia completa. Cuidaba cada palabra que salía de su boca. — Yo no podía seguir viviendo aquí con él — agachó la cabeza — Por eso te rogué que me dejaras ir donde la tía Beatríz. Ella en un principio no quería, pero luego de contarle una parte de la historia, aceptó. — Ahora venía tal vez la parte más complicada y necesitaba armarse de valor.

Ella me ayudó a que no cayera en depresión, me acogió y me brindó todo su apoyo. Quizás al verme tan mal su corazón se ablandó, no lo sé. Pero ella nunca me ha dejado solo y mucho menos en los meses que siguieron. — Miró a cada uno y continuó — Comencé a sentirme mal, pero yo creía que era la comida o el clima al que no estaba acostumbrado. Mi tía me llevó al hospital. — Hizo una pausa.

— ¿Kurt? — habló Blaine, haciéndolo reaccionar.

— ¿Estás enfermo? — preguntó asustado Burt.

— No… estaba embarazado.

Elaine se había llevado una mano a la boca. Burt sentía que podría romper el control remoto que había mantenido en su mano, de la fuerza con que lo apretaba y Blaine solo miraba a Kurt, como si el castaño siguiera hablando. Estaba en shock, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

— ¿Q-qué pasó después? — preguntó con temor Blaine, pero por su mente pasaban miles de cosas. Y si cuando forzó a Kurt para tener relaciones sexuales lo habían procreado. Se puso pálido, había sido tan bruto y si algo le había pasado al bebé por su culpa, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

— Tuve un embarazo sin complicaciones, hasta el día del parto cuando todo se complicó y casi pierde la vida el bebé y… yo.

— ¡Dios mío!

— ¿La infección estomacal?

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

— Ayer logré hablar con Blaine y me enteré de sus sentimientos. Yo sentía que lo odiaba, pero en realidad nunca fue así, además, me dio al niño más hermoso del mundo, al que amo con todo mi corazón.

— Bennet… — soltó Blaine aún aturdido por toda la información, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formó en los labios. Muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora, la descripción del bebé y sus ganas por volver. Aunque había algo que no entendía — Pero… te oí hablando con alguien ayer y le decías que lo amabas.

— Sí, a Bennet.

— Pero él te respondía

— Bennet es muy parlanchín — dijo entre risas.

— ¿Ah?

— Obviamente son balbuceos, solo tiene 6 meses, pero es un gran conversador.

— Así que soy abuelo

— Y yo abuela.

— ¿Por qué no lo trajiste?

— Porque necesitaba que supieran todo primero. Y hablé con mi tía… así que estará mañana aquí ¡con Bennet! — gritó su nombre sonriendo. Blaine se levantó del sofá y lo abrazó fuertemente sollozando. — Blaine… ¿Qué sucede?

— Lo siento, perdóname Kurt, por favor — sollozaba en su cuello.

— Ya te perdoné Blaine.

— Pero ni siquiera estuve contigo

— Ninguno de los 2 lo sabía, ahora vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre. Estaba tan nervioso que no quise comer nada. — Le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta la cocina.

— ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? — Le preguntó Burt a su esposa.

— No tenía idea, pero lo sospechaba. Aunque no creía que fuera posible, hasta donde sé a Blaine le gustaban las niñas

— Kurt no es una niña

— Lo sé y él también lo sabe. Por eso estaba tan afligido ese día, cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kurt, tuvo miedo. Si tan solo hubiesen hablado en vez de discutir.

— ¿Crees que solo discutieron?

— Eso espero.

— Yo también, pero por lo visto no lo sabremos. — Hizo una pausa — Yo dudo que solo hayan discutido, para que Kurt se haya querido ir, tiene que haber sido algo más grave.

— Es mejor no pensar en el pasado

— Sí, tengo que disfrutar que mi hijo está aquí y ahora somos abuelos — se sonrieron, pero luego reaccionaron. — Oh no

— ¿Qué?

— Esos muchachos llevan mucho tiempo solos en la cocina, es mejor no dejarlos solos tanto tiempo. — Elaine negó con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su marido, pero que al parecer tan equivocado no estaba.

Kurt estaba sentado encima de la mesa, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Blaine para apegarlo más a él y con sus manos jugaba con el cabello del moreno, por su parte, Blaine le rodeaba la cintura con las manos y en ningún momento dejaban de besarse.

Burt se aclaró la garganta audiblemente, y los dos se soltaron. Blaine se alejó y Kurt saltó de la mesa.

— Kurt no te quiero volver a ver sentado arriba de la mesa.

— Sí papá. — Uff si su papá supiera que cosas peores habían hecho, no solo arriba de la mesa, seguro se moriría.

— Ahora dime a qué hora llega mi nieto que me muero por conocerlo.

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a hablar de su hijo.

* * *

Beatríz había llegado en la tarde, junto al pequeño Bennet. El cuál era el vivo retrato de sus dos padres. Blaine no quería soltarlo, incluso cuando alguien más lo tomaba en brazos, él hacía pucheros, pero luego Kurt iba y le decía que todos querían conocerlo y él le respondía que era su padre así que tenía prioridad. Kurt solo lo miraba divertido.

Cuando por fin los dejaron solos un momento, había sido cuando el pequeño Bennet necesitaba un cambio de pañales. Kurt creyó que Blaine saldría arrancando, pero en cambio él se ofreció para mudarlo. Luego le habían dado de comer y ahora intentaban que durmiera.

Su cama no era muy grande, pero alcanzaban los 3, siempre y cuando ellos dos se quedaran de lado. Lo que no era un problema para ellos y Bennet dormía a la pared. Blaine lo miraba dormir, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Kurt. El castaño estaba al medio. Soltó un suspiro.

— Te amo Kurt — Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo apretó más fuerte apegándolo a su cuerpo.

— Yo también te amo Blaine — Se volteó con cuidado, pese al poco espacio que tenían. Quedando frente a frente.

— ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? — Le preguntó Blaine.

— Eso, tendremos que averiguarlo.

Kurt lo besó, rodeándole el cuello y Blaine tomándolo de la cintura. Todavía debían sanar las heridas para que ellos pudieran entregarse completamente y procesar toda la nueva información y el nuevo integrante. Blaine no podía creer que algo tan hermoso y tan pequeñito fuese su hijo. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, comprendió lo de las cejas divertidas, ¡eran sus mismas cejas triangulares!

Supo de inmediato que lo amaba, incluso cuando no sabía quién era Bennet, no podía odiarlo y no entendía por qué. Quizás por el simple hecho de que hacía feliz a Kurt, sí sentía celos, pero no lo odiaba.

Kurt iba a regresar a vivir con ellos y le estaba dando la oportunidad de tener algo más adelante.

Él no descansaría hasta ganarse la confianza de Kurt y demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

FIN.

* * *

Les tengo una sorpresa ahahah no sé si vieron, pero arriba decía 'Capítulo Final' y no 'Epílogo' :)

El epílogo voy a publicarlo mañana :D

Los quiero.

Mayi.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Beatríz Hummel siempre creyó que sería una solterona, nadie la soportaría con su mal genio y su obsesión por el orden. Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar el día que recibió la llamada de su único sobrino, nunca se imaginó que aceptar que viviera con ella le cambiaría la vida de buena forma.

Kurt, era un chico agradable y nunca pensó que se llevarían tan bien. El chico estaba tan lastimado, pero al momento de enterarse que estaba embarazado, fue como si hubiese nacido nuevamente y todo gracias a ese pequeñito que le había robado el corazón.

Ted Harwood, viudo hace 6 años, era el doctor que estuvo a cargo de todo el embarazo de Kurt, le había tomado cariño a él y por supuesto a su tía. En un comienzo solo se quedaban conversando cuando Kurt debía ir a su consulta. El castaño siempre los acompañaba, pero luego cuando vio las intenciones de su doctor para con su tía, entendió que él solo estorbaba ahí y con alguna excusa volvía casa, mientras Beatríz comenzaba a tener citas después de muchos años. Se sentía una adolescente, su corazón se aceleraba cuando veía a Ted.

Ellos eran adultos, por lo que no entendían para qué esperar más tiempo. Solo tardó unos meses en proponerle matrimonio y ella encantada aceptó. Nunca creyó que se llegaría a casar y sentía que si no fuera por Kurt nunca hubiese conocido el amor y en un poco tiempo más estaría dando un gran paso en su vida. Por ello, su única familia. Su hermano, junto a su nueva esposa, Kurt, Blaine y Bennet la acompañaban en el ensayo de su boda.

* * *

Hace pocos días atrás, Blaine le había pedido a Kurt que fueran novios y el castaño había saltado a sus brazos besándolo. Dejando besos por toda su cara.

— _Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías_ — le había dicho Kurt, ante la divertida cara de Blaine

— _¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?_

— _¿Tú qué crees?_ — Se habían besado, pero a los pocos minutos Bennet comenzó a llorar y tuvieron que dejar la celebración para más tarde.

Blaine y Kurt no se quitaban los ojos de encima, y es que en esos últimos 3 meses habían avanzado en la reconstrucción de su relación. A pesar de que aún no lograban hacer más que besos y algunas caricias. Cada vez que tenían una mínima oportunidad de ir más lejos, algo sucedía o alguien los interrumpía. Pese a ello, Blaine todos los días tenían algún pequeño detalle con Kurt. Cuando regresaba del trabajo, le llevaba alguna flor, un chocolate o a veces en sus ratos libres, escribía. Kurt lo inspiraba, luego le colocaba ritmo y le cantaba al oído.

Todos los días le decía que lo amaba y nunca se cansaba de escucharlo de vuelta. Salían los 3 a pasear como una familia y todos los veían como tal. Sus citas, si es que así se podían llamar, estaban siempre los 3 y ellos realmente necesitaban un poco de tiempo a solas.

Y ahora que se encontraban todos reunidos en la mesa, Kurt comía tranquilamente con su mano izquierda, mientras que con su mano derecha estaba acariciándole el muslo a Blaine. El moreno estaba teniendo un momento difícil, mientras intentaba concentrarse en su comida.

Kurt tomó su copa con agua y comenzó a beber, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y nadie se imaginaba lo que sucedía bajo la mesa. Kurt acercó peligrosamente su mano hacia la entrepierna de Blaine y con mucho cuidado le fue bajando la cremallera al pantalón.

Blaine se empezó a asustar y miró hacia todos lados, pero nadie les prestaba atención. Todos estaban más preocupados por los novios y alguna conversación trivial. Incluso Bennet que estaba sentado en el regazo de su abuela, se ganaba todas las miradas.

Kurt acomodó el mantel de la mesa para que no se viera su mano. Que ahora se encontraba dentro del bóxer de Blaine y con un solo dedo, comenzó a pasarlo por el tronco del pene. Lo agarró con toda su mano, sintiendo lo duro que se encontraba Blaine. Él mismo estaba teniendo problemas para controlarse.

Con su dedo pulgar le acarició la cabeza, sintiendo el líquido pre seminal que comenzaba a correr. Lo esparció por toda la longitud y poco a poco comenzó a mover toda su mano, de arriba hacia abajo.

— Kuuurt — susurró Blaine en voz muy baja.

— ¿Hmm?

Blaine intentaba comer con una mano, mientras que con la otra apretaba fuertemente la servilleta, dejando sus nudillos blancos. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían y que en cualquier momento los sorprenderían, pero Bennet seguía llamando la atención de todos. Quizás después debía comprarle un gran regalo a su hijo.

Kurt por su parte, no dejaba de mover su mano, ejerciendo más presión y más velocidad. Blaine sentía que en cualquier momento podría correrse en la mano de Kurt. Fueron muchos meses de abstinencia y con solo sentir la delicada mano del hombre que amaba acariciar de aquella forma su pene, era glorioso.

Kurt se mordía y lamía el labio, con deseo de probar ese miembro que acariciaba su mano, sin dejar en ningún momento de masturbarlo.

Solo unos movimientos más, torciendo la mano de vez en cuando.

— Kurt saca tu mano — le susurró Blaine en el oído, pero Kurt no le prestó atención y en cambio, movió con mayor rapidez su mano.

Blaine llegó al orgasmo, golpeando con su puño la mesa, llamando la atención de Burt. Se mordió fuertemente el labio y aún seguía jadeando, mientras subía su cremallera. Necesitaba un cambio de ropa urgentemente.

Burt lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados y luego a Kurt, que se lamía los dedos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. No quería creer lo que su mente estaba imaginando. Su hijo no sería capaz ¿o sí?

Kurt se levantó de la mesa, disculpándose con los ahí presentes diciendo que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y se iría a descansar. Le pidió a Elaine si podía cuidar de Bennet un momento. Aún era temprano para que se fuera a dormir.

— Oh, Blaine ¿Me ayudas a buscar las aspirinas? — preguntó lo más casual que pudo sonar, pese a lo excitado que encontraba.

— Ahm… sí, claro.

Ambos se acercaron a su hijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente y se fueron de ahí en dirección a su habitación. Iban tomados de la mano y sonriéndose.

Burt negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Él también tuvo 18 años y había usado excusas peores para escaparse con su difunta esposa para hacer el amor.

Kurt no había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta, cuando Blaine ya estaba besándole el cuello con desesperación dominando la situación. Cerró la puerta dándole un golpe con el pie, sin separar sus labios de los de Kurt.

— Por fin un momento solos

— Hmm… — Blaine besaba la barbilla del castaño — Recuerda que debo volver, solo vine para ayudarte a buscar las pastillas.

— A ellos no les importará. — Kurt luchaba por quitarle la camisa. — Además creo que mi padre ya sabe lo que estamos haciendo

— Amor, cuidado. — Le apartó los dedos y él comenzó a desabotonarla. — Debo regresar con la misma camisa.

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero él hizo lo mismo, quedando ambos desnudos de la parte superior.

— Necesito quitarme este pantalón, — tiró los zapatos y luego se quitó el cinturón para bajarse el pantalón — Estoy todo pegajoso, mejor nos damos una ducha.

— No, ven. Yo te limpiaré. — Blaine soltó un gemido.

Kurt lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó en la cama. Se subió a horcajadas en él y se acercó a besarlo, pasándole la lengua por el labio inferior para luego tirarlo con los dientes.

— ¡Grrr! — gruñó Kurt mostrando los dientes.

— Eres como un tigre — señaló con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Ajá — se lamió los labios — ¡Y estoy en celo!

Kurt se inclinó y le pasó la lengua desde la barbilla hasta los labios, antes de llegar a la nariz. Blaine levantó la cabeza y le devoró los labios, introduciendo su lengua y rozándola con la de Kurt.

Los dos gimiendo en el beso, mientras Blaine pasaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Kurt bajándolas cada vez más, dándole un apretón en el trasero.

— Hmm… mucha ropa — Kurt soltó una risita y se levantó. Acercó sus manos al bóxer de Blaine y se lo quitó, dejando expuesto el pene erecto del moreno.

Se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a lamer el semen que comenzaba a secarse en el cuerpo de Blaine. No era mucho, puesto que en la mesa ya había tragado un poco. Cuando ya no quedaba ningún rastro de semen, le dio un beso con la boca abierta en la cabeza del pene.

— ¡Ahh!

Kurt lo introdujo en su boca, subiendo y bajando su cabeza, mientras con su mano le acariciaba el torso y jugaba con un pezón. Blaine se arqueaba, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y agarrándole con una mano el cabello a Kurt.

El castaño sacó el pene de Blaine de su boca, lamiéndose los labios se levantó y comenzó a quitarse su pantalón que aún traía puesto.

Estando los dos desnudos, Kurt volvió a la cama gateando y sentándose a horcajadas en Blaine. Puso ambas manos en el pecho del moreno y levantando la cadera, Blaine tomó su miembro y lo posicionó en el coño de Kurt. El castaño fue bajando de apoco, con los ojos cerrados.

— Amor estás tan apretado

— Ahhh… bueno, ha pasado harto tiempo — le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, aún adaptándose al dolor.

Blaine lo besó sujetándolo de las caderas y ayudando a Kurt a cabalgarlo.

— Ahh, ahh, más, más

— ¿Te gusta?

— S-síii

Kurt subía y bajaba con rapidez, sintiendo cómo el pene de Blaine se adentraba en su interior, profundamente.

— Ahh esto se siente… ahh taaaan bien

— No sé cómo pudimos sobrevivir tanto tiempo

— Ha-habla por ti — Blaine lo detuvo y lo miró confundido. — Estoy bromeando — Dijo con una risita y levantó la cadera y la volvió a bajar, sintiendo el pene de Blaine volver a entrar en su interior.

— No hagas ese tipo de bromas — Kurt se inclinó a besarlo.

— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

Blaine lo tomó fuertemente de las caderas, y lo volteó, dejando a Kurt bajo él. En ningún momento salió de su interior y siguió penetrándolo en esa posición.

— Uhh más duro

— ¿Así? — preguntó Blaine entrando con más fuerza.

— Sí, sí. Oh Dios, Ahí Blaine, ahí. Ahh — Kurt apretaba los bíceps de Blaine, sujetándose.

Blaine dio con el punto G de Kurt, entrando con fuerza y aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas. Kurt llevó una de sus manos a su clítoris y con su dedo pulgar e índice, comenzó a jugar con él, apretándolo y tirándolo. Estaba llegando al clímax y Blaine se encontraba en la misma situación.

— Blaine…

Kurt fue el primero en correrse gritando el nombre de su amado. Blaine se inclinó a besarlo.

— K-kuuu-rt — Con unas pocas embestidas más, él se corrió en el interior de Kurt, cayendo encima de él completamente agotado. Intentando ambos regularizar su respiración, Blaine le dio un beso en los labios, mientras sacaba su pene con cuidado. Kurt gimió en el beso al sentir cómo salía de su interior, se separaron y Blaine se tendió al lado de él, aún cansado por el orgasmo que habían tenido. 1 año y medio había sido mucho tiempo de esperar.

Blaine se quedó mirándolo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con los dedos. Se inclinó a dejarle un beso en la nariz.

— Te amo _princesa_.

— ¡Oye! — El castaño le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Ouch! Fue una broma — mencionó con diversión, acercándose a besarle los labios. — Te amo Kurt — dijo rozándole los labios.

— Yo te amo más Blaine.

— ¿Qué opinas de una segunda ronda? — Le guiñó un ojo

— Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías…

* * *

_Listo! Este fic sería originalmente de 3 capítulos y terminó siendo el doble :) _

_Espero que les haya gustado, así como a mí me gustó escribirlo jeje aunque fue difícil. _

_Gracias por toooooooooodos los reviews y el apoyo que siempre le dan a mis ideas locas :3 _

_Ahm, no estoy muy segura qué fic publicaré ahora, tal vez en facebook (MayiKlaine) publique los sumarios ;)_

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Los quiero,_

_mayi*_


End file.
